Gara Gara Jiwoo Noona
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Gara gara Jiwoo Noona yang tergila gila dengan ramuan, BTS jadi kacau deh.. MinYoon NamJin TaeKook BxB YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Gara gara Jiwoo noona

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Jung Jiwoo, kakak perempuan Jung Hoseok, salah satu personil boyband yang sedang naik daun, Bangtan Boys, memasuki dorm Bangtan dengan semangat, di tangannya ada sebuah kotak yang mencurigakan. Dia membuka dorm bangtan dengan semnagat dan memanggil nama adiknya

"HOSIKIIII" Panggilnya, semua member Bangtan yang baru saja kembali dari jadwal terakhir mereka sebelum libur, berhamburan keluar dan menyerengit mendengar Nuna Hoseok datang dengan kotak aneh di tangannya.

"Loh Jiwoo nona ada apa?" malah Jungkook yang menanyakan perihal kedatangan Jiwoo. Jiwoo duduk di meja dorm mereka

"Sini sini, aku ketemu ramuan supaya kalian tetap sehat" kata Jiwoo. Mereka ber tujuh menyerengit melihatnya

"Noona jangan aneh aneh deh" kata Yoongi dengan nada malasnya. Jiwoo merenggut. Yoongi memang sedang sensi sensinya dengannya karena Jimin –kekasih Yoongi- sedang di gosipi bersama dengannya

"aku tidak aneh aneh" kata Jiwoo.

"Noona sudah mengatakan itu 200 kali sejak noona membawa 200 ramuan noona kesini" kata Namjoon. Maknae line tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Jiwoo merenggut

"kali ini beneran kok" kata Jiwoo

"kali ini ramuannya membuat kalian sehat" kata Jiwoo

"tidak ada acara berubah jenis kelamin lagi kan" kata Jungkook sambil bergidik mengigat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika mereka libur Jiwoo datang dan membawa ramuan yang katanya membuat mereka semangat, dan sialnya hanya Jin, Jungkook dan Yoongi yang meminumnya duluan karena kalau bermain suit dan mereka ber tiga berubah menjadi yeoja dakam wkatu 5 menit. Dan mereka kelabakan mencari penawarnya begitu juga dengan Jiwoo.

"Aku tidak mau berubah menjadi wanita lagi" kata Seokjin. Yoongi dan Jungkook mengangguk. Jiwoo menggeleng semangat

"nggak kok kali ini beneran" kata Jiwoo.

"Kita suit saja" kata Taehyung mengusulkan, yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Lalu mereka melakukan suit. Pertama, Namjoon aman. Kedua, Hoseok aman, dan mereka memandang Hosek kesal. Ketiga, Jimin dan taehyung aman secara bersamaan dan kembali lagi tiga member bangtan yang pernah berubah menjadi wanita itu menjadi bahan percobaan. Yoongi menghela nafas kesal, Seokjin berteriak kesal , sedangkan Jungkook memandang sedih tangannya, lalu dai berbalik menatap Taehyung dengan puppy eyesnya

"taetae hyungieee~" panggilnya dengan aegyo. Taehyung menggeleng

"maaf sayang, kalau kau ada apa apa kan ada aku yang mengurus tapi kalau aku yang kenapa kenapa nanti kau yang kerepotan" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu pasrah menerima nasibnya menjadi bahan percobaan. Jiwoo memekik senang melihat siapa yang menjadi korbannya. Lalu memberikan tiga botol pada mereka masing masing satu.

'Hana-nim, tolong jangan mengubahku menjadi wanita lagi' batin Yoongi, Seokjin dan juga Jungkook, lalu mereka meminum ramuan dari Jiwoo. Setelah ramuannya habis, mereka semua teriam mengamati tiga uke di Bangtan itu.

"apa yang kalian rasakan?" Tanya Namjoon. Mereka semua menatap was was tiga orang yang sedang sial itu.

"tidak ada apa apa" kata Jungkook

"aku jadi mengantuk " kata Seokjin diangguki oleh Yoongi. Jiwoo menyerengitkan keningnya bingung. Ini kan obat penambah semangat kenapa mereka jadi mengantuk dan yang satu tidak merasakan apa apa.

"Aku mau tidur sajaa, aku tidak kuat dengan kantuknya" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk dan mengikuti Seokjin yang masuk kekamar mereka. Jungkook menatap polos semua hyungnya dan juga noonanya Jungkook, tak lama Jungkook menguap

"kookie mau tidur juga" kata Jungkook, lalu Jungkook juga masuk ke kamarnya. Sisa empat orang member BTS memandang Jiwoo

"hah apa aku salah ramuan ya" kata Jiwoo. Mereka mendelik pada Jiwoo

"Noona lebih baik noona pensiun saja" kata Jimin. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merasakan tubuhnya berat dan ada sesuatu yang bergerak gerak dia atas tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata sipitnya dan menemukan surai berwarna coklat di pelukannya, dan dia segera tahu itu kekasih gulanya. Jimin memandang sekitarnya dan melihat hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kamarnya, Taehyung dan Hoseok hilang entah kemana. Yoongi bergerak gerak gelisha dipelukan Jimin

"yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi berhenti bergerak gerak dan mendongak menatap Jimin wlaaupun masih dalam pelukan Jimin

"Jiminieeeeee~~" Panggil yoongi dengan nada cerianya dan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Jimin menyerengit

"hyung? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jimin

"aniiiii, Yoongi tidak sakit Jiminieeeee~~ " kata Yoongi lagi dengan nada dan raut wajah yang sama.

"Kenapa hyung bisa disini?" Tanya Jimin lagi

"Waeyo? Jiminie tidak suka ya Yoongi disini" kata Yoongi kali ini dengan nada sedih dan raut wajah sedih. Jimin kelabakan melihat sudut mata Yoongi yang berair

"eh eh, tidak kok tidak apa apa hyung, Jimin senang kok hyung disini" kata Jimin. Yoongi segera mengubah raut wajahnya lagi

"Jinjja?" tanyanya. Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum senang

"Kalau begitu pelukkkkkkkkkkkk" kata Yoongi. Jimin terlihat ragu

"Jiminie tidak suka yaaa" kata Yoongi lagi sedih. Jimin kelabakan dan langsung memeluk Yoongi

"tidak hyung, Jimin suka kok" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Jimin. Jimin berfikir ada apa dengan hyung kesayannya ini

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyerengit aneh ketika tiba tiba Jungkook membangunkannya dan memintanya menggendong ala koala ke kamarnya dan Namjoon, dan disana dia tidak menemukan namjoon. Dan anehnya dia menurut saja ketika Jungkook menyuruhnya tiduran dan Jungkook menimpa tubuh kurusnya itu dan juga memeluknya.

"ada apa Kookie" tanyanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak dan menggeleng lalu memberikan senyum kelincinya yang menggemaskan

"kookie kan mau dipeluk taetae hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menyerengit sedikit heran. Ya sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh sih Jungkook bermanja manja dengannya , tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan manjanya Jungkook kali ini.

"Kemana Namjoon hyung, Kookie" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"kenapa sih Taetae hyung cari Namjoon hyung" kata Jungkook kesal. Taehyung menatap bingung Jungkook

"err kan ini kamarmu dengan Namjoon hyung" kata Taehyung

"iya tapi Namjoon hyung sekarang ada di kamar Jin hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk

"Taetae hyunggg " panggil Jungkook

"iya Kookie" kata Taehyung

"poppooo~~" kata Jungkook dengan aegyonya, taehyung meringis melihat aegyo Jungkook

"hyungieeeee!" kata Jungkook kesal

"Iya kookie iyaaa, "kata Taehyung lalu mencium bibir merah Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyerengit ketika ada yang mencubiti pipinya, dia membuka matanya dan melihat kekasih princessnya berada di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembangnya

"Namjooonieeeeee akhirnya bangunnn" kata Seokjin dengan gaya khasnya

"Jinnie?" kata Namjoon memastikan

"Namjoonieeeee,, ppali bangun bangunnnn," kata Seokjin. Namjoon duduk dengan muka mengantuknya, lalu Jin menarik Namjoon

"Namjoonie kajja kajja ikut" kata Seokjin. Namjoon yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengikuti Seokjin memasuki kamar Seokjin, Seokjin menyuruh Namjoon tiduran di kasurnya dan Seokjin masuk kedalam pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon sedikit menyerengit melihat kekasihnya

"Ada apa Jinnie" Tanya Namjoon sambil mengusap kepala Seokjin. Seokjin menggeleng dan semakin erat memeluk Namjoon.

"namjoonieee, jangan tidur lagiiii" kata Seokjin.

"iya sayang" kata Namjoon lagi

"namjoonieee~~" kata Seokjin lagi

"hmm" gumam Namjoon

"Mau poppooo~~" kata Seokjin. Namjoon menyerengit dan menengok ke arah kekasihnya itu. Lalu mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya itu. Seokjin tertawa senang ketika Namjoon menciumnya

"Tidurlah lagi Jinnie, aku masih mengantuk sekali" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk dan memeluk Namjoon erat dan tidur kembali

.

.

.

.

Hosek mendengus ketika keluar dari kamarnya diusir oleh Yoongi. Aneh saja tiba tiba Yoongi mengusirnya dan langsung bermanja manja dengan Jimin. Tiba tiba Hoseok teringat akan ramuan dari kakaknya lalu dia memeriksa ke semua kamar dan ternyata semua bandmatenya sednag bermesraan dan anehnya semua uke yang berubah. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, Yoongi yang biasanya jutek dan sejenisnya itu, sekarang sedang bermanja manja dengan Jimin dan berubah menjadi menggemaskan. Aduh Hoseok juga tidak kuat melihat tingkat kemanisan Yoongi. Jangan sampai dia menikung Jimin untuk mendapatkan yoongi. Hoseok segera menelepon Jiwoo dan mengabarkan hal ini pada Jiwoo

'Hosiki, maafkan noona sepertinya noona salah bawa ramuan' kata Jiwoo. Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Ya noonanya selain aneh juga ceroboh, untung saja mereka sednag libur seminggu

"noona, lebih baik noona mencari ramuan penawarnya sekarang sebelum kami kembali bekerja, sebentar lagi aku kana kesana" kata Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan merinding seketika

"aku punya perasaan tidak enak dengan perbuahan ini" kata Hoseok merana

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: halloo, new FF dengan pairing NamJin, TaeKook dan MinYoon. Hehe, entah kenapa lagi addict banget sama mereka mereka –read:uke uke bangtan- berubah jadi unyu unyu begitu hehe.. Mohon RnR nya yaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Gara Gara Jiwoo Noona

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

.

Namjin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang tengah Bangtan sedang panas saat ini, bagaimana tidak jika ke tiga uke di Bangtan, sedang merajuk. Yoongi berada di atas tubuh Jimin memeluk Jimin dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut kesal memandang sengit pada Jungkook dan Seokjin, di sebelah kanannya ada Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung dengan muka ngambeknya yang menggemaskan, di seberang Yoongi dan Jimin ada Seokjin yang memasang tatapan membunuh pada Yoongi dan Jungkook, Namjoon di samping Seokjin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain ada Hoseok yang memandangi hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Pokoknya Kookie mau boneka Kumamonnya Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi menggeleng

"Tidak Boleh! Itu boneka Yoongi" jerit Yoongi. Hoseok menutup kupingnya dan Jimin menyerengit mendengar jeritan kekasihnya. Ya bagaimanapun juga suara Yoongi itu cukup cempreng

"Kalau gitu Kookie mau boneka Marionya Jin hyung" kata Jungkook. Jin membelalakkan matanya

"Tidak boleh! Itu punya Jinnie" kata Seokjin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk Namjoon erat. Namjoon meringis merasakan pelukan Seokjin yang cukup kuat pada tubuhnya.

"ISH Pokoknya Kookie mau boneka Marionya Jinnie hyung dan boneka Kumamonnya Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendelik begitu juga dengan Seokjin

"TIDAK BOLEH" Jerit Jin dan Yoongi. Hoseok menutupn kupingnya erat erat. Namjoon dan Jimin segera menenangkan dua hyung tertua itu

"Kalau Kookie mau Mario Jinnie, Iron Man Kookie buat Jinnie" kata Seokjin. Jungkook menggeleng

"Tidak boleh" kata Jungkook dengan bibir mengerucut

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ambil saja Kumamonnya Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mendelik

"TIDAK BOLEH AMBIL KUMAMON YOONGI!" jerit Yoongi. Jimin meringis mendengar jeritan kekasihnya itu

"JIMINIE!" Panggil Yoongi kesal

"Jiminie jangan diam saja dong, marahi Kookie sama Jinnie hyung masa Kumamon Yoongi mau di ambil" kata Yoong kesal,

"Ah yoongi hyung ngeselin, Taetae marahin Yoongi hyung Jinnie hyung juga, masa Kookie gak mau di kasih boneka" kata Jungkook kesal sambil memeluk Taehyung dan menunjuk nunjuk kedua bandmatenya itu. Jin mendelik

"Namjoonie! Namjoonie kan leader, marahi mereka dong. Namjoonieeee ish" kata Seokjin sambil menarik narik lengan Namjoon. Ketiga seme yang di marahi itu hanya memberi tatapan memelas satu sama lain.

"Aduh kalian jangan ribut, berhenti bertengkar dan berhenti berteriak" kata Hoseok

"Hobbie diam sajaaa!" kata Seokjin dan Yoongi

"Hosiki hyung diam saja jangan ikut ikutan" kata Jungkook. Hoseok mengkeret dimarahi ketiga bandmatenya

"Kookie, bagaimana kalau kita beli jelly jelly saja?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng

"Tidak mau, Kookie tidak mau jelly jelly" kata Jungkook.

"Atau bagaimana jika kita beli cotton candy saja ya Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung

"Tidak mauuuu Kookie maunya Kumamon sama Mario" kata Jungkook

"Kita beli sendiri saja ya Kookie" kata Taehyung sebelum Jin dan Yoongi dapat menyahuti omongan Jungkook

"Kookie maunya punya Seokjinnie hyung dan Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook

"TIDAK BOLEH" Jerit Yoongi dan Seokjin

"HUWEEEEEE HYUNGDEUL JAHAT! NAKAL! TIDAK SAYANG DENGAN KOOKIE! KOOKIE MARAH POKOKNYA!" Kata Jungkook. Taehyung yang kelabakan segera menggendong tubuh berisi Jungkook dan membawa ke kamarnya sesuai dengan kode dari Namjoon. Yoongi dan Seokjin hanya memandang Jungkook kesal

"cengeng" kata Yoongi dan Seokjin. Lalu mereka saling menatap

"Seokjinnie hyung jangan ikut ikutan Yoongi" kata Yoongi kesal

"Yoongi yang jangan ikut ikutan Jinnie" kata Seokjin.

"jinnie hyung yang ikut ikutan" kata Yoongi

"Yoongi yang ikut ikutan" kata Jin lagi. Hoseok meremas rambutnya pusing, sudah suara tangis Jungkook terdengar sampai luar dan sekarang suara ribut dua hyung tertuanya ini

'astagaaaa' batin Hoseok merana

'noona tolong cepatlah selesaikan' batinnya lagi. Hoseok menatap penuh kode pada Jimin dan Namjoon untuk menghentikan kekasih mereka tapi tetap saja Yoongi dan Seokjin tidak mau berhenti saat mereka Jimin dan namjoon menengahi mereka.

"jinnie, bagaimana kalau Jinnie memasakkanku makanan" kali ini Namjoon mencoba. Soekjin berhenti berdebat

"Namjoonie lapar?" Tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seokjin segera bangkit dan mengajak Namjoon ke dapur dan sebelum pergi dia memberikan tatapan sengit pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin ketika Seokjin menatapnya.

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jimin. Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin polos.

'Hana-nim tolong kuatkanlah imanku" batin Jimin

"Ada apa Jiminie?" Tanya Yoongi

"Yoongi hyung mau disini saja?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Gendongg~~~" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Yoongi lalu menggendong Yoongi ala koala. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan memeluk leher Jimin erat. Jimin menatap Hosek jenaka lalu memeletkan bibirnya pada Hoseok

"wee" katanya lalu terkekeh seperti anak kecil. Hoseok melongo melihatnya

"Yoongi hyung benar benar sudah berubah. Astagaaa. Hana-nim, tolong kuatkanlah iman hambamu ini supaya tidak tergoda dengan hyung warna warni itu" kata Hoseok merana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan tiada hari tanpa bertengkar antara Jungkook, Yoongi dan Jin di dorm Bangtan. Semua seme mereka dan Hoseok sudah frustasi melihatnya.

"Yoongi mau daging" kata Yoongi

"dagingnya buat Kookie" kata Jungkook

"Tidak boleh" kata Seokjin. Hoseok mendesah frustasi.

"Yang adil dagingnya buatku" kata Hoseok lalu mengambil dagingnya

"HOBBIE! HOSIKI HYUNG" jerit Jin, Yoongi dan Jungkook. Jimin, Taehyung dan Namjoon menggeleng melihatnya.

"HALLO SEMUAAAA" Kata sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Jiwoo noonaaa" kata Hoseok senang, para Seme seme bangtan pun menatap Jiwoo dengan senang

"JIMINIE! /NAMJOONIE! /TAETAE HYUNG JANGAN GANJEN" Kata Yoongi, Jin dan Jungkook. Tiga orang itu meringis mendengarnya.

"Ini ini, buat Kookie, " kata Hoseok memberikan pada Jungkook botol berwarna orange

"ini jin hyung dan ini yoongi hyung" kata Hoseok

"ini apa?" Tanya Jungkook

"Manis manis biar kalian makin disayang Jimin, Namjoon hyung dan Taehyung" kata Hoseok. Jin, Yoongi dan Jungkook berbinar lalu mereka meminumnya. Namun untuk Yoongi, Jimin menahannya

"waeyo Jiminie?" Tanya Yoongi bingung. Jimin tersenyum, lalu menggendong Yoongi dan membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya. Semua yang ada disana memandang psangan itu bingung.

"Pusing" kata Seokjin, Namjoon segera membawa Seokjin ke kamarnya, begitu juga Taehyung yang membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya karena Jungkook juga mengeluh pusing.

"Noona" kata Hoseok

"Iya hobbie" kata Jiwoo sambil memakan makanan yang ada di meja makan

"Bisa tidak noona buat ramuan supaya Yoongi hyung jatuh cinta denganku" kata Hoseok dengan polosnya. Jiwoo menyemburkan minum yang sedang diminumnya dan memandang adiknya aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Jiminie kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi. Saat ini Yoongi sedang duduk di ranjangnya bersandar pada headbed dan menatap Jimin yang duduk di depannya. Jimin menggeleng dan mengelus pipi Yoongi

"Jiminie waeyooo~~" kata Yoongi dengan nada aegyonya. Jimin terkekeh lalu memeluk Yoongi

"tidak apa apa sayang, Yoongi hyungku tersayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh. Lalu melepas pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Yoongi juga sayang Jimin" kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. Jimin terkekeh. Lalu memberikan botol ramuan penawar tadi pada Yoongi

"Supaya Jimin makin sayang sama Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lalu meminumnya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mengusak kepala Yoongi

"Jiminie pusing" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengusak kepala Yoongi

"ssstt tidurlah hyung nanti pasti hilang pusingnya" kata Jimin lembut . Yoongi mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya

"dan nanti kembali menjadi Yoongi hyung yang dulu" kata Jimin lirih. Jimin sebenarnya suka kok dengan Yoongi yang mana saja, namun Jimin juga ingin wkatu lebih lama dengan Yoongi yang menggemaskan dan menempel padanya ini, namun pekerjaan mereka juga menuntut waktu kan. Jadi Jimin bisa apa. Merasa nafas Yoongi mulai teratur, Jimin menyamankan Yoongi di ranjang Yoongi, meletakkan pelan pelan kepala Yoongi dan badan Yoongi agar Yoongi tidak terganggu

"nggg" gumam Yoongi

"ssttt.. tidurlah sayang sssttt" kata Jimin. Yoongi membuka matanya pelan

"Tidur sama Jiminie" kata Yoongi lagi dengan nada manja. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu ikut tidur di samping Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"sssttt.. tidurlah hyung" kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Gara Gara Jiwoo Noona

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Liburan Chuseok kali ini digunakan Bangtan untuk rehat sejenak dan bekerja untuk album baru mereka. Composer line pasti sibuk dengan lagu lagu mereka dan yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yang lain. Kali ini, semua member Bangtan sedang berada di Dorm, Seokjin pergi ke studio dan memarahi composer line yang sudah tidak pulang dua hari agar mereka beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan mereka. Jadilah mereka sekarang beristirahat di dorm. Suasana hening dorm tiba tiba menjadi ramai dengan kehadiran Jiwoo.

"Selamat Sore semuanyaaaaaaaa!" kata Jiwoo. Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang bermain ps di ruang tv hanya menengok sebentar, Jin hanya mengintip dari dapur karena sedang sibuk masak, Yoongi dan Namjoon sedang tidur, Jungkook dan Hoseok yang sedang menonton Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh dan membalasa sapaan Jiwoo

"Selamat sore Jiwoo noonaaaa" kata Hoseok dan Jungkook. Jiwoo segera menghampiri Jungkook dan Hoseok dan duduk di antara mereka/

"Noona bawa ramuan lagi" kata Jungkook melihat botol botol yang ada di kotak di pangkuan Jiwoo. Jiwoo mengangguk senang.

"Buat kalian supaya tetap bahagia Chuseok ini dan supaya kalian tetap semangat dan juga supaya kalian para composer line tetapn sehat walau harus begadang mengerjakan proyek comeback kalian" kata Jiwoo. Taehyung dan Jimin yang sudah menyelesaikan rounde permainan mereka mendekati Jiwoo, Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Nah, Jimin-ah, ini special untukmu" kata Jiwoo sambil memberikan beberapa botol pada Jimin

"apa ini?" Tanya Jimin sambil menerima botol yang diberikan Jiwoo

"itu yang ada namamu, untuk mu , lalu yang ada nama Yoongi , itu untuk Yoongi" kata Jiwoo dengan seringainya. Jimin menatap Jiwoo bingung

"kau pasti mau kan Yoongi jadi manja manja denganmu lagi seperti waktu itu" kata Jiwoo dengan smirknya. Jimin terkekeh

"tidak apa apa sebenarnya, aku mencintai Yoongi hyung apa adanya kok" kata Jimin. Taehyung menggeplak kepala Jimin

"So cheesy" kata Jungkook.

"Aku menyukai Yoongi hyung yang mut, gimana kalau ramuan itu buat aku dan biarkan Yoongi hyung jadi menggemaskan selama seminggu untukku" kata Hoseok. Jimin mendelikkan mata sipitnya. Jungkook dan Jiwoo menggeplak kepala Hoseok

"Tidak relaaa" kata mereka. Hoseokn merenggut kesal. Seokjin yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dapur, pergi menghampiri mereka

"Ada apa ini ribut ribut" kata Seokjin.

"Ini hyung masa Hobbie hyung mau merebut Yoongi hyung dari Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook. Hoseok merenggut, memajukan bibirnya. Seokjin duduk di samping Jungkook.

"ya dicoba saja, memangnya Yoongi mau dengannya?" kata Seokjin

"hyung kenapa kejam sekali sih" kata Hoseok.

"lagian kau ini ada ada saja sih" kat Seokjin

"kan Yoongi hyung itu menggemaskan sekali waktu salah minum ramuan waktu itu" kata Hoseok

"Menggemaskan sih memang Yoongi hyung, biasanya dia itu marah marah dan seperti tidak niat hidup dan selalu memukul Jimin, saat salah minum ramuan dia malah jadi anak baik, menempeli Jimin, ya walaupun suka teriak teriak saat bertengkar dengan Jin hyung dan Kookie" kata Taehyung

"kookie jadi mau lihat Yoongi hyung yang speerti itu" kata Jungkoo. Seokjin ikut mengangguk

"Jiwoo noona, tidak bisa ya buat ramuan supaya Yoongi hyung jadi anak penurut dan menggemaskan" kata Jungkook. Jiwoo mengangguk angguk

"bisa kok, tapi nanti ya aku buat soalnya aku sedang sibuk sekali, jadi biarkan saja Jimin menikmati momentnya dengan Yoongi yang seperti waktu itu" kata Jiwoo. Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum kelincinya.

"Awas nanti Yoongi marah marah kalau tahu" kata Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memberikan segelas susu kepada Yoongi. Yoongi melihat Jimin bingung

"supaya hyung bisa tidur nyenyak dan istirahat dengan baik 3 hari ini sebelum sibuk di studio lagi" kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk tidak menaruh curiga, karena Jimin memang perhatian dengannya setiap saat.

"gomawo" katanya sambil menerima gelas dari Jimin

"Habis itu langsung tidur ya hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan setelah menghabiskan susunya. Jimin mengambil gelas kosong dari Yoongi dan berjalan keluar kamar Yoongi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jungkook dan Seokjin terkaget kaget melihat Yoongi, bagaimana tidak, dengan piyama kumamon di tubuh mungilnya, Yoongi di gendong di pelukan Jimin seperti Koala.

"yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook bingung.

"Jiminie mau susuu" kata Yoongi dengan nada aegyonya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengambilkan segelas susu untuk Yoongi

"pantas saja Hoseok mau juga Yoongi yang speerti itu. Tipe Hoseok kan seperti Jungkook dan juga speerti itu" kata Seokjin. Namjoon dan Taehyung mengangguk

"Yoongi hyung , hoseok bilang dia mau juga di peluk Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook. Semua mata disana kecuali Jimin, dan Yoongi memandang Jungkook mengerikan. Yoongi menoleh pada Jungkook lalu pada Hoseok, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin

"tidak mau" kata Yoongi. Dan kata kata Yoongi itu sukses membuat tawa mereka disana –kecuali Hoseok tentunya- pecah.

"Yoongi hyung, bagaimana dengan Kookie saja" kata Jungkook mengetes Yoongi lagi. Yoongi melihat Jungkook, lalu mendongak menatap Jimin, Jimin juga menunduk menatap Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi kembali menatap Jungkook.

"tidak mau" kata Yoongi lagi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya

"jadi Yoongi hyung maunya sama siapa?" Tanya Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum lebar

"sama Jiminiiiieeeee" kata Yoongi dengan nada senang

"wah, ramuan jiwoo noona memang hebat" kata Seokjin menggeleng melihat Yoongi yang sekarang memeluk Jimin dan mendongak merengek pada Jimin.

"Yoongi maunya kan sama Jiminie" kata Yoongi

"iya tapi kan hyung sudah besar masa dimandiin" kata Jimin sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Yoongi. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Maunya sama Jiminie sama Jiminieee" kata Yoongi sambil menggoyang goyangkan badannya merajuk

"Aduh aku ga kuat" kata Hoseok berdiri lalu berlalu ke kamarnya. Namjoon menggeleng mellihatnya.

"Kalau Jiminie gak mau, Yoongi nangis nih" kata Yoongi. Jungkook dan Seokjin memandang tidak percaya pada Yoongi.

"tunggu saja satu.. dua.. tiga.." kata Taehyung

"JIMINIE JAHATT JAHAATT JAHAATTTT GA SAYANG YOONGI LAGI HIKS YOONGI KESEL, YOONGI NGAMBEK, JIMINIE NAKAL HUWWEEEEEEEEEEEE" Jerit Yoongi sambil menangis. Jimin langsung kelabakan. Seokjin dan Jungkook menutup telinga mereka

"sssttt hyung uljima sssttt" kata Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi dan mengusak kepala Yoongi

"Makanya Jimin jangan nakal hiks, kan Yoongi maunya sama jIminie" kata Yoongi sesenggukkan. Jimin menghela nafas.

"iya iya, mandi sama Jimin tapi habisin dulu ya sarapannya" kata Jimin sambil mengusap air mata yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk

"Suapinnn~~" kata Yoongi manja. Jimin terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Yoongi lalu mengangguk, lalu mengambil nasi goreng kimchi bikinan Seokjin dan menyuapkannya pada Yoongi

"taetae hyung~ kookie lagi mimpi ya" kata Jungkook cengo. Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook kuat

"akkh, sakit hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh dan mengusap pipi gembil Jungkook

"Kookie tidak mimpi kok dan ya itu efek ramuannya Jiwoo noona yang merubah Yoongi hyung" kata Taehyung. Seokjin masih memandang tidak percaya

"Namjoonie" kata Seokjin

"the power of potion" kata Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat di ranjangnya, tadi Yoongi mengusir Seokjin pergi ke kamar Namjoon agar dia bisa menggunakan kamarnya hanya berdua dengan Jimin.

"Jiminie sayang Yoongi kann~?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mendongak melihat Jimin. Jimin terkekh dan mengangguk

"tentu saja aku sayang Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jimin lagi erat. Lalu Yoongi mendongak lagi

"Jiminie ga akan tinggalin Yoongi kan" Tanya Yoongi lagi dengan nada sendu. Jimin mengusap pipi putih Yoongi

"tentu saja tidak Yoongi sayang" kata Jimin. Tiba tiba mata yoongi berair. Jimin kebingungan melihat kekasihnya itu.

"waeyo? Hmm?" Tanya Jimin sambil menangkup pipi putih Yoongi

"jimin dekat sekali dengan Jiwoo noona, Yoongi kan cemburu" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengusak kepala Yoongi lembut, lalu memeluk Yoongi. Jika Yoongi dalam keadaan sadar, Yoongi tidak akan mengakui jika dia sedang cemburu seperti ini.

"Jangan begitu sayang, aku dan Jiwoo noona tidak ada apa apa" kata Jimin, Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin

"tapi tetep aja Yoongi cemburu." Kata Yoongi dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan imut. Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi dan tersenyum melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

"baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan dekat dekat dengan Jiwoo noona lagi. Hm?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk senang, lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

"janji ya" kata Yoongi dengan khas anak kecil. Jimin terkekeh dan mengaitkan jari kelingingnya pada jari kelingking Yoongi.

"janji sayang, apapun buat kesayangan Jimin yang menggemaskan ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan segera memluk Jimin. Jimin juga memeluk Yoongi dan mengusak kepala Yoongi

"Sekarang tidur ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggangkan peukannya, mendongak menatap Jimin dan mengangguk.

"neee~" kata Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi kembali meletakkan pipi putihnya di dada Jimin. Jimin mengusap usap kepala Yoongi, menyanyikan lullaby untuk meninabobokan Yoongi.

"Sleep well baby sugar" bisik Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dorm bangtan sedang rusuh dan ribut karena jeritan dan tangisan Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook sudah berusaha menenangkan Yoongi, namun tetap saja Yoongi masih menangis dan menjerit mencari Jimin. Namjoon, Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah berusaha menghubungi Jimin, tapi tidak di angkat.

"hiks mau Jiminieee huweee Maunya Jiminieeee hiks" tangis Yoongi.

"yoongi sudah ya sudah, mungkin Jimin sedang pergi membeli sesuatu, nanti dia pasti kembali kok, sebentar lagi deh" kata Seokjin.

"Hiks, tidak mauu~~ Yoongi mau Jiminie sekarang hiks sekaranggg huweeeeee JIMINIEEEE" Jerit Yoongi. Seokjin menatap Yoongi frustasi

"Yoongi hyung, bagaimana kalau makan jelly jelly dulu sama Kookie?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hiks tidak mau!" kata Yoongi. Jungkook tidak menyerah

"Makan cotton candy bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook lagi

"Tidak mau hiks hiks" kata Yoongi.

"cheese cake bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook lagi

"Hiks TIDAK MAU TIDAK MAU YOONGI MAU JIMINIE HUWEEEEE MAU JIMINIE JIMINIE JIMINIE" Jerit Yoongi. Semua member menghela nafas frustasi, Taehyung segera menjauhkan Jungkook dari Yoongi sebelum Jungkook membuat Yoongi menjerit lagi.

"Yoongi hyung sudah ya sudah jangan menangis algi" kata Namjoon

"Mau jiminie tapi hiks" kata Yoongi.

"Nanti Jimin muncul kok tapi Yoongi hyung harus berhenti nangis dulu" kata Namjoon. Yoongi masih terisak namun sudah mulai tenang

"AKU PULANG" Jimin yang baru pulang masuk ke dalam diikuti seorang gadis di belakangnya

"Selamat Pagiiiii~~" kata gadis itu, ternyata itu adalah Jiwoo. Yoongi menengok dan matanya kembali berair lagi dan Yoongi kembali menangis

"HIKS JIMINIE JAHAT HIKS NAKALLL YOONGI KESAL!" Jerit Yoongi. Yoongi lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jimin memandang bingung yang lain. Lalu tiba tiba dia menepuk keningnya dan segera menyusul Yoongi. Member BTS yang lain menatap Jiwoo

"err, kami bertemu di bawah, aku kesini mau mengajak Hosiki sarapan bersama" kata Jiwoo. Lalu member BTS yang lain menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kamar Yoongi dan Jin, dan menemukan Yoongi yang mengubur tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut Kumamonnya. Jimin menghela nafas melihatnya dan mendengar isakan dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Jimin berjalan mendekati sang kekasih

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jimin. Namun Yoongi mengabaikannya dan masih menangis

"Hey, yoongi hyung sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengung. Jimin membuka selimut Yoongi dan menemukan kekasihnya dengan berlinang air mata, hidung dan pipinya memerah, Yoongi terlihat mengegmaskan dan rasanya Jimin ingin mencubit pipi merah itu, namun Jimin merasa dadanya sakit melihat kekasihnya menangis sesenggukan dan bahkan penyebabnya adalah dirinya itu.

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jimin. Yoongi menaikkan selimutnya, menyisahkan bagian mata ke atas yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Jimin menghapus air mata di ujung mata Yoongi

"Yoongi hyung, Jimin minta maaf kalau Jimin nakal, tapi Yoongi hyung bisa kasih tau Jimin kenapa Jimin nakal, hm?" Tanya Jimin lembut. Yoongi terisak.

"Hiks, Jimin bilang hiks semalam janji tidak dekat dekat dengan Jiwoo noona, tapi hiks tadi pas Yoongi bangun hiks Jimin tidak ada huks terus Jimin pulang hiks dengan Jiwoo noona" kata Yoongi disleingi isakannya. Jimin tersenyum lembut

"Jimin pergi lari pagi di dekat dorm, lalu bertemu dengan Jiwoo noona di bawah" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggut

"percaya sama Jimin ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin menatap yoongi sedih.

"Kan Jimin sudah janji semalam" kata Jimin

"Tapi Jimin pergi dengan Jiwoo noona" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin menghela nafas

"Jimin tidak pergi dengan Jiwoo noona, yoongi hyung sayang" kata Jimin.

"Jimin hanya bertemu di bawah saat mau naik keatas. Jimin lari pagi sendiri" kata Jimin.

"Memangnya Yoongi tidak lihat kalau hanya Jimin yang pake baju olahraga dan keringetan?" kata Jimin lagi. Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin tersenyum lembut dan memencet hidung Yoongi gemas

"Percaya ya sama Jimin" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin menghela nafasnya

"Lalu Jimin harus bagaimana supaya Yoongi percaya hm?" Tanya Jimin sabar. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti kencan di café milik Jaejoong hyung hm?" Tanya jimin. Yoongi memasang raut berfikir yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Jimin. Lalu Yoongi mengangguk

"Cheese cake" kata Yoongi pelan. Jimin terkekeh

"Iya, nanti kita beli cheese cake buat Yoongi ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk imut.

"Sudah percaya sama Jimin? Sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Jimin?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"peluk dulu sini Yoonginya Jimin" kata Jimin. Yoongi segera bangkit duduk dan memeluk Jimin. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan menggoyang goyangkan badan Yoongi

"aigoo aigoo Jiminnya Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Jimin jadi ikut terkekeh lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi ramuan itu seperti mengungkapkan apa yang terpendam dalam Yoongi hyung ya" kata Taehyung. Jiwoo mengangguk. Mereka sedang membicarakan Yoongi dan ramuan Jiwoo itu

"Kalau dia sampai marah seperti itu, berarti yoongi benar benar takut kehilangan Jimin, dan jika sifat Yoongi sedang di bawah sadarnya, itu adalah sifat Yoongi, dia pasti berubah menjadi takut kehilangan Jimin. Ya Selama ini kan dia menutupinya dengan sifat tsunderenya kan. " kata Jiwoo

"jadi selama ini Yoongi hyung memendam cemburu yang besar pada Jiwoo noona?" Tanya Jungkook. Semua mata kecuali Jiwoo memandang Jungkook horror

"errr.. ya bisa dibilang seperti itu sih" kata Jiwoo sambil meringis

"tapi Yoongi hyung menggemaskan sekali yaaa, Jimin mau tidak ya meminjamkan Yoongi hyung yang menggemaskan itu untukku" kata Hoseok. Seokjin menjitak kepala Hoseok.

"Kau teman macam apa sih Hobbie bisa bisanya berfikiran speerti itu" omel Seokjin

"Ya habisnya Yoongi hyung menggemaskan sekali sih" kata Hoseok. Yang lain hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

CKlekk

Mereka semua menoleh melihat Jimin yang keluar dari kamar Yoongi dan Jin.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin. Jimin tersenyum

"sudah tidur" kata Jimin sambil mendudukkan diriinya di samping Namjoon

"Bagaimana rasanya? Yoongi hyung yang seperti ini atau yang tsundere?" Tanya Taehyung

"aku suka keduanya" kata Jimin. Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya

"Tapi kalau Yoongi hyung yang seperti ini merepotkan kita semua, mungkin nanti malam aku akan memberikan penawarnya" kata Jimin. Yang lain mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Maaf ya Jiwoo noona, " kata Jimin. Jiwoo terkekeh

"Hehe iya tidak apa" kata Jiwoo.

"Yoongi hyung yangspeerti ini lebih menyeramkan daripada yang biasanya" kata Namjoon. Yang lain tertawa mendnegar kata kata Namjoon

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi kan" kata Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kamar Yoongi dan Jin dengan segelas susu vanilla. Yoongi sedang duduk memainkan selimut kumamonnya. Ketika melihat Jimin masuk dia tersenyum manis, terlebih dia melihat Jimin membawa segelas susu

"SUSUUUUU" kata Yoongi senang. Jimin terkekeh

"Susu sebelum tidur" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan menerima susu dari Jimin, lalu meminumnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat Yoongi meminum susunya. Setelah gelas Yoongi habis, Jimin mengambilnya dan meletakkan di meja di samping ranjang Yoongi

"Sekarang tidur ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"sama Jiminie" kata Yoongi dengan aegyonya. Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu ikut naik membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi lalu memeluk Yoongi, mengusap kepalanya dan menyandungkan lullaby pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini , Yoongi sudah mencak mencak karena Jimin yang menempelinya

"Lepaskan Jimin! Aku sibuk" kata Yoongi yang sedang mencuci piring kotor bekas mereka makan

"Hyung, aku kan kangen" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggut

"Kangen apanya, aku kan di dorm dari tadi dan kau menempeliku seperti lem. Lepas" kata Yoongi ketus. Jimin malah terkekeh mendengarnya. Yoongi memandang Jimin seolah berkata 'apa kau salah makan?' Sementara member yang lain hanya menggeleng melihatnya

"heh dasar masokis" kata Taehyung

"yah Yoongi hyung sudah kembali menjadi tsundere lagi" kata Hoseok

"Jimin hyung memang benar benar mencintai Yoongi hyung ya sampai masokis speerti itu" kata Jungkook

"Akhirnya Yoongi kembali juga" kata Seokjin di angguki oleh Namjoon yang hanya menontoni bagaimana Jimin menempeli Yoongi

"Yam au bagaimana pun juga lebih cocok Jimin yang menempeli Yoongi hyung seperti itu" kata Namjoon diikuti anggukkan yang lain

.

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

.

A/N: Halloooooooooo hehe, bagaimana Yoonginya disini? Haha, lucu kan? Menggemaskan kan? Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Gara gara Jiwoo noona

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

NamJIn

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memasuki dorm BTS dengan senyum lebarnya. Di tangannya ada kotak kotak yang biasanya di bawa Jiwoo ketika datang memberikan ramuan ramuan anehnya pada para member BTS. Jungkook yang sedang memakna keripik menoleh melihat Hoseok datang

"itu titipan Jiwoo noona?" Tanya Jungkook. Hoseok menggeleng

"Tidak tidak, aku mengambil ini dari ruangan Jiwoo noona" kata Hoseok. Jungkook menyerengit

"Memangnya apa yang hyung ambil?" Tanya Hoseok

"Ramuan cinta supaya Yoongi hyung menempel padaku" kata Hoseok. Jungkook menyerengit lalu menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin memasuki dapur bersama Jungkook setelah latihan vocal dadakan di kamar Jungkook.

"Rasanya aku haus sekali" kata Seokjin sambil membawa sebotol jus jeruk pada Jungkook dan membagi Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dan meminumnya

"ah segar sekali rasanya" kata Jungkook. Seokjin mengangguk

"Kok aku jadi mengantuk ya" kata Seokjin. Jungkook menyerengit dan juga menguap lalu mengangguk, lalu mereka menuju kamar masing masing dan tertidur.

JImin berjalan bersama Yoongi pulang ke dorm. Tadi Jimin menjemput Yoongi ke studio dan akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Di belakang mereka ada Taehyung, Hoseok dan juga Namjoon yang bergosip tentang Yoongi dan Jimin.

Mereka sampai di dorm dan langsung masuk

"KAMI PULANG" Kata mereka.

BUK BUK BUK

Ada suara langkah kaki bersamaan kelaur menyambut mereka, itu Seokjin dan Jungkook

"CHIMCHIMMM" Seru mereka dengan senyum lebar dan segera memeluk Jimin

"EH?" Kata Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Taehyung kaget

"Chim chim sudah pulang yaa? Capek tidak? Mau Kookie pijitin?" Tanya jungkook

"Chimchim lelah? Lapar? Mau makan? Biar Jinnie buatkan makanan" kata Seokjin.

"EH? Hyung , kook, ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kookie jangan ikut ikutan" kata seokjin

"hyung yang jangan ikutikutan" kata Jungkook.

"Hyung, kookie, kalian meminum jus jeruk di kulkas ya?" Tanya Hoseok. Jin dan Kookie memandang Hoseok dan mengangguk dengan polosnya. Hoseok memekik

"memangnya ada apa dengan jus jeruk di kulkas?" Tanya Yoongi curiga. Hoseok meringis

"ada ramuannya Jiwoo noona" kata Hoseok. Taehyung dan Namjoon terbelalak

"Hoseok cepat minta penawarnya pada Jiwoo noona" kata Namjoon datar. Hoseok tersentak dan segera kabur menuju noonanya. Sementara Taehyung dan Namjoon memandang nelangsa kekasih mereka yang menempeli Jimin

"Yoongi hyung bantu kami" kata Taehyung dan Namjoon. Yoongi mendengus lalu menyeret JImin dengan menjewer kuping JImin

"Aduh sakit hyung aduhaduh" kata Jimin. Seokjin dan Jungkook sudah berteriak mengejar Yoongi dan Jimin, namun Yoongi menyeret Jimin cepat dan membawa Jimin ke kamar Hoseok, jimin dan Taehyung lalu menguncinya, mengabaikan gedoran Jungkook dan juga Seokjin.

"aduh hyung sakit" kata Jimin saat Yoongi sudah melepas jewerannya

"Dasar ganjen, tidak setia kawan, kau tdak lihat ya tampang Taehyung dan Namjoon" kata Yoongi. Jimin masih meringis

"aduh hyung kan bukan mauku juga kalau Jin hyung dan Jungkook menempel padaku" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus

"Pokoknya sampai Hoseok dapat penawarnya . " kata Yoongi. Jimin ma;ah terkekeh

"aihh, manisnya kekasihku ini cemburu" kata Jimin sambil menjawil dagu Yoongi

"JIMIN" Jerit Yoongi. Jimin mengusak telinganya.

"Hyung serius kenapa kau sekarang jadi suka menjerit sih" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Titah Yoongi akhirnya di langagr juga oleh Jimin karena perutnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Di meja makan, Jungkook dan Seokjin duduk di samping Jimin, di depannya ada pasangan mereka yang menatap datar dan menatap merana.

"kemana sih Hoseok hyung, kalau dia belum kembali sampai besok pagi, kubakar semua majalah pornonya" kata Taehyung geram. Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan

"diamlah kalian" kata Yoongi kesal.

"Chimchim, ayo makan yang banyak ya suapaya chim makin chubby" kata seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Yoongi yang menatapnya hanya mendengus kesal. Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah berbisik bisik membicarakan Yoongi yang kesal.

Setelah makan malam, Jimin di tahan duduk sambil menonton bersama Jin dan Jungkook. Mereka menempeli Jimin yang mulai risih, Jimin menatap Taehyung dan Namjoon meminta bantuan. Namun mereka berdua menggeleng karena di awal mereka juga sudah mencoba namun apa daya, mereka malah kena semprot yoongi dan jungkook lalu mereka dipukul juga. Jimin mencoba harapan terakhirnya, Yoongi yang menatapnya jengah. Yoongi mendengus kesal. Jin dan Jungkook semakin menempeli Jimin.

"chim chim gendongg" kata Seokjin

"Chim chim peluk" kata Jungkook. Jimin meringis. Yoongi mendesah kesal, lalu dia menarik tangan Jimin menghalangi Jin dan Jungkook unuk menempeli Jimin

"Jangan dekat dekat Jiminie! Jiminie itu punya Yoongi!" kata Yoongi.

"Tidaakkk, chim punya kookie" kata Jungkook

"ani, chim punya jinnie" kata Seokjin.

"Tidak, Jiminie punya Yoongi, milik Yoongi. Seokjin hyung sama jungkook tidak boleh peluk peluk, pegang pegang apalagi cium cium Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook mendesah

"Punya Jungkook/Seokjin" kata mereka

"chim sekarang pilih siapa" kata seokjin. Jimin meringis

"maaf Jin hyung, Kookie" kata Jimin lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Seokjin dan Jungkook

"weee. Jiminie punya Yoongi" kata Yoongi. Jimin meringis dan membawa Yoongi pergi darisana sebelum Seokjin dan Jungkook sadar. Dan memberi kode pada Taehyung dan Namjoon agar menjaga Jungkook juga Seokjin agar tidak mengejarnya dan Yoongi.

"aigooo, manis sekali Yoongiku" goda Jimin. Kali ini, Jimin dan Yoongi kembali bersembunyi di kamar Hoseok, taehyung dan Jimin. Yoongi mendelik dan memukul lengan Jimin

"awas ya kau Jim" kata Yoongi kesal. Jimin terkekeh

"kalau Yoongiku jadi begitu, sering sering saja yoongiku cemburu" kata Jimin. Yoongi kembali mendelik dan memukul lengan jimin lagi. Sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Jiwoo memasuki dorm bangtan pukul lima pagi dengan sekotak susu di tangannya. Hoseok membangunkan Namjoon dan Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa

"Hoseok" kata Namjoon

"ini, ramuan penawarnya" kata Hoseok dengan cengirannya menunjukkan kotak susu di tangannya. Namjoon dan Taehyung segera terbangun. Taehyung segera mengapit leher Hoseok di ketiaknya

"Hyunggg kau benar benar ya, huaaa aku kesal sekali" kata Taehyung

"Uhukk uhukk Taehyung aduh sakit" kata Hoseok. Namjoon tertawa lalu memberi kode pada Taehyung untuk berhenti. Taehyung melepaskan pitingannya dan mendengus.

"aduh, sudah sudah jangan bertengkar" kata Jiwoo

"Ramuan yang di beri Hoseok itu, bukan ramuan yang aku beri pada Yoongi waktu itu" kata Jiwoo

"lalu ramuan apa?" Tanya Jimin yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya mendengar suara berisik di luar. Lalu Jimin duduk di samping Namjoon

"Itu ramuan Cinta. Benar benar ramuan cinta. Bukan yang seperti kemarin aku berikan pada Yoongi. Dan itu memiliki bahan dasar yang sama dengan yang Yoongi minum makanya mereka mengejar ngejar Jimin, harusnya kalau Hoseok mau memakai ramuan cinta, dia ambil yang berwarna putih dan sentu dengan jarinya dan itu baru membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta padanya jika dia mau memberikannya pada Yoongi. Jadi aku harus membuat penawarnya dulu karena yang itu aku belum ada penawarnya" kata Jiwoo. Jimin mendelik dan melempar Hoseok dengan bantal

"hyung kau benar benar cari mati ya" kata Jimin. Hoseok hanya meringis.

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kau berikan ini pada Jinnie dan Jungkook" kata Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk, lalu mengmbil gelas, menuang susnya menjadi dua dan membawa satunya ke kamar seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Jungkook yang berada di pelukan kekasih mereka masing masing memandang Hoseok kesal.

"Jin hyung, kookie, mianhae" kata Hoseok, Jin dan Jungkook mendengus.

"Sudah sudah yang penting semua sudah kembali seperti semula" kata Namjoon. Hoseok mengangguk antusias. Sementara Jin dan Jungkook masih memelototi Hoseok. Satu pasangan lainnya, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya memandang mereka dan terkekeh melihat Hoseok di pelototi Jin dan Jungkook

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N: Halloooo, bagaimana cerita yang ini? Hehe, ide cerita ini muncul karena review dari **glowrie** -sunbaenim. Dan terciptalah fic ini hehe.. dua chap lagi fic ini bakalan bener bener END. Hehe, tapi kayaknya masih lama soalnya aku udah mau UTS 2 minggu lagi, dan sedang banyak banyaknya tugas dan kuliah pengganti T.T

Maaf juga buat semua yang udah review aku ga bisa balesin satu satu, karena dari Telkom belum cabut Usee TV dan mereka ga nanganin dengan cepat permasalahannya, jadilah mamaku belum mau aktifin lagi wi-fi nyaaa.. nanti kalo wi-finya udah bener, aku akan balesin review di next story satu satu kayak biasa ^^

Satu lagi, My cookies, dan ini akan di lanjut habis UTS ya ^^ di tunggu ^^

Gomawo yang masih ikutin cerita ini dan yang lain ^^ hhe..

RNR NEEE^^


	5. Chapter 5

Gara gara Jiwoo noona

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Lilbit!HopeGa

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tersenyum senang sambil membawa jus jeruk yang ia beli di kantin BigHit tadi, langkahnya dengan riang menuju ke studio salah satu hyungnya itu, membuatnya tersenyum dengan lebar. Hoseok berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyung?" panggilnya pada pria mungil bersurai blonde di hadapannya. Min Yoongi. Yoongi hanya berhm ria menyahuti Hoseok.

"Ini dari Jiwoo noona tapi katanya diminumnya di dorm ya, soalnya kan belakangan ini kau lebih sibuk dari antara kita ber tiga dan Jiwoo noona memberikannya special untukmu" kata Hoseok. Yoongi menatap jus jeruk di depannya dan mengangguk

"Ya,terima kasih, Jiwoo noona memang paling mengerti" kata Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi merapihkan barang barangnya

"Hyung sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu memakai tasnya dan membawa jus jeruk dari Hoseok tadi. Lalu mereka berdua melangkah pulang menyusuri langit malam ke dorm mereka.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin dibuat kelabakan dimana roomatenya ini tiba tiba merengek padanya supaya membantunya mencari Hoseok. Demi Tuhan, ini jam empat pagi, dan Yoongi yang sangat cinta dengan tidur bisa bangun jam empat pagi dan bisa mencari Hoseok. Seokjin menatapi Yoongi dan menggeleng begitu tahu jika yoongi di beri ramuan aneh lagi. Bagaimana tidak, disini Yoongi merengek dan menggelayuti Hoseok di ruang tengah dan mulai terlelap di pelukan Hoseok, dengan wajah Hoseok yang senyum senyum sendiri

"Hoseok kau memberikan ramuan pada Yoongi?" Tanya Seokjin. Hoseok nyengir. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur apabila Jimin marah dan ketika Yoongi sadar, kau malah di marahi Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Hoseok mengangguk

"iya hyung, tenang saja, besok malam aku akan memberikan penawarnya pada Yoongi hyung kok" kata Hoseok. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau bawa Yoongi ke kamarnya dan biarkan dia tidur nyenyak" kata Seokjin sambil memasuki kamarnya dengan Yoongi. Hosoek mengangguk dan menggendong Yoongi mengikuti Seokjin dan merenbahkan Yoongi di ranjangnya. Hoseok tersenyum lebar melihat rupa menggemaskan Yoongi yang sedang terlelap.

.

.

.

Mood Jimin turun drastis pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, sedaritadi kekasih nya itu menempeli Hoseok dan menggelayuti Hoseokn seolah olah Hoseok adalah kekasihnya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang BTS harus rela kehilangan salah satu membernya karena Jimin. Bagiamana Jimin tidak panas jika hyungnya itu memberikan ramuan cinta pada kekasihnya dan sekarang kekasihnya itu menggelayuti hyungnya itu. Jimin mendengus, dan meninggalkan sarapannya begitu saja lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Seokjin menghela nafas melihatnya. Namjoon menggeleng dan Taehyung juga Jungkook saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Hoseok sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hobbieeee~~ suapin Yoongiii~~" manja Yoongi ketika mereka menikmati makan siang di dorm. Hoseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyuapi Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum senang ketika Hoseok menyuapinya. Jimin memakan makanannya dengan beringas hingga berantakan. Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak akan menegurnya karena well, Jimin sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara itu lebih baik daripada Jimin memaki Hoseok. Jimin sedang panas panasnya dari pagi hingga makan siang Yoongi benar benar menempeli Hoseok. Jimin mendengus bagaimana Yoongi memeluk hoseok manja.

"Hyung. Jangan pernah cium cium atau grepe grepe milikKU. Kalau kau berani, aku yakini jika member BTS akan meninggal satu dan satulagi di penjara" kata Jimin dingin. Jungkook yang biasanya suka meledek Jimin menelan ludahnya ngeri mendengar ancaman Jimin. Taehyung memandang blank sahabatnya dan eomma appa BTS hanya mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar ancaman Jimin. Hoseok menyengir lebar

"Tenang Jimin hehe, aku janji besok malam pasti Yoongi hyung sudah menempelimu lagi" kata Hoseok. Jimin mendengus

"kenapa Yoongi menempeli Jimin? Yoongi tidak mauuuu~~" kata Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin mendengus

"Siapa juga yang mau di tempeli sama hyung galak" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggut

"Hobbiiiieeee~ Jimin nakal ihhhh Yoongi kesal" kata Yoongi sambil merenggut dan menatap Jimin tajam. Tiba tiba Jimin juga memandang Yoong kesal dan memandang Yoongi tajam. Tiba tiba Yoongi mengkeret di pandang tajam oleh Jimin.

"Hiks, Hobbie Jimin jahat hiks nakal masa Yoongi di pandang kayak gitu hiks Yoongi hiks kan takut hiks" isak Yoongi. Hoseok segera menenangkan Yoongi. Jimin mendengus, mengambil piringnya dan membawanya ke belakang. Ke empat member lainnya hanya bisa melongo dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka melihat ke tiga bandmate mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jimin pergi menginap semalaman di ruang latihan. Pagi ini, Jungkook dan Taehyung datang berniat mengajak Jimin pulang untuk mandi dan sarapan, mereka pikir Jimin mungkin sedang tidur berhubung sekarang baru pukul setengah enam, namun yang mereka dapatkan adalah Jimin yang masih menari dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, dan wajah yang cukup puccat karena tidak berhenti menari dari semalam. Taehyung segera menghentikan music yang mengalun dan Jungkook menghentikan Jimin yang masih menari

"HYUNGGG!" Kata Jungkook melihat Jimin yang lemas.

"Aisshh si bantet ini" keluh Taehyung membantu Jungkook merebahkan Jimin dan mengipasi Jimin.

"Taetae hyung bagaimana ini" kata Jungkook panic. Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook

"tenang Kook dia tidak pingsan hanya lemas" kata Taehyung.

"Hey chim kau masih bisa mendengar suaraku kan?" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk kecil. Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

"Kau ini, baru Yoongi hyung berpaling karena ramuan saja sudah begini, apalagi jika Yoongi hyung berpaling karena berhenti mencintaimu atau meninggal" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mendelik dan menggetok kepala Taehyung mendengar kata kata Taehyung. Jimin tertawa kecil

"Kau juga akan speerti ini jika tiba tiba Jungkook berpaling darimu. Memangnya kau pikir tidak sakit rasanya. Kau saja mencak mencak ketika Jungkook dan Seokjin hyung terkena ramuan dan menempeliku. Sampai kau menginap di studio dengan Namjoon hyung" kata Jimin pelan. Taehyung dan Jungkook terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah, pulihkan tenagamu sebentar, lalu ayo kita kembali ke dorm untuk sarapan lalu kau harus mandi dan istirahat setelah begadang semalaman dan aku yakin kau mennagis" kata Taehyung \\. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. Jungkook juga tertawa kecil

"Tenang saja hyung,Yoongi hyung walaupun galak di luar dia kan hanya mencintai Jimin hyung." Kata Jungkook menyemangati Jimin. JImin terkekeh mendengarnya. Biasanya jungkook akan meledeknya, tapi Golden Maknaenya ini sekarang menghiburnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin yang memasuki dorm bersama pasangan TaeKook, mendengus melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok yang bermesraan. Seokjin membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam

"Abaikan Jimin, nanti malam juga Hoseok yang akan merasakan sepertimu" kata Seokjin sambil menggeret Jimin ke ruang makan. Jimin mengangguk mengabaikan Hoseok dan Yoongi, namun tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi sempat melirik Jimin yang berjalan bersama Seokjin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Karena kondisi Yoongi yang begini, maka hanya Namjoon dan Hoseok yang ke studio sedangkan Yoongi di dorm bersama yang lain. Yoongi uring uringan daritadi karena tidak ada Hoseok. Jadi yang Yoongi lakukan adalah duduk di antara Jungkook dan Seokjin, dan mengamati Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang bermain game. Sebenarnya bukan game yang di amati Yoongi, tapi punggung tegap Jimin yang Yoongi amati. Punggung tegap Jimin benar benar menggoda Yoongi untuk memeluknya. Semakin mencoba menahannya, malah semakin besar hasrat Yoongi ingin memeluk Jimin. Maka dengan berani, Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang dan menyenderkan pipi putihnya ke punggung Jimin. Jimin tersentak lalu melirik dan menemukan kekasihnya itu memeluknya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Jungkook dan Seokjin berpandangan dan tersenyum. Jimin menghela nafasnya, dan melepaskan pelukan Yoongi. Namun yoongi tetap berusaha memluk Jimin

"ah, Jiminnnn iiihhhh" keluh Yoongi imut. Jimin semakin menjauh

"Yoongi mau pelukkk" kata Yoongi

"tidak mau" kata Jimin. Yoong merenggut

"kenapa tidak mau" kata Yoongi

"Ya kenapa? Suka suka aku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Peluk aja sana Hoseok hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi makin merenggut. Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hobbienya tidak adaaaa~~" kata yoongi lagi

"yaudah tunggu aja Hoseok hyung pulang" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Tidak mauuuuu" kata Yoongi kembali mencoba memeluk Jimin. Jimin kembali menghindar.

"ah, waeee~~~" kata Yoongi kesal.

"yang boleh memelukku itu kekasihku, memangnya hyung siapa" kata Jimin. Seokjin dan pasangan TaeKook terkaget mendengar penuturan Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin sedih sambil memegang dadanya.

"Hiks, Jinnie hyung sakittt hiks" kata Yoongi sambil memeluk Seokjin. Seokjin memeluk Yoongi dan mengelus kepala Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi

"ssstt.. sudah sudah Yoongi jangan menangis, Jimin hanya bercanda" kata Seokjin

"ani,aku tidak bercanda, yang boleh memelukku dan bermanja itu hanya kekasihku. Bukan kekasih Hoseok hyung. Bukan orang yang hanya memelukku karena Hoseok hyung tidak ada." Kata Jimin. Seokjin mendelik mendengarnya.

"Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook. Jimin mendengus

"wae?" kata Jimin kesal. Jungkook terdiam dan menggenggam lengan taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng melihat Jimin

"kau itu kenapa bantet" kata Taehyung

"kenapa? Aku tidak kenapa kenapa tanyakan saja pada hyung kesayanganmu itu" kata Jimin kesal. Yoongi semakin terisak di pelukan Seokjin.

"Jimin jangan begitu" kata Seokjin

"wae? Ku kan hanya berbicara kenyataan. Kalau ada Hoseok hyung juga kan pasti Yoongi hyung lebih memilih Hoseok hyung. Iya kan Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin dengan intonasi tinggi. Yoongi malah makin menangis kejar di pelukan Seokjin. Taehyung berdiri dan membawa Jimin ke kamar mereka, sementara Jungkook membantu Seokjin menenangkan Yoongi.

"Kau sengaja ya?" Tanya Taehyung. Jimin tertawa dan mengangguk. Taehyung menggeleng lalutertawa. Ya Jimin tadi hanya iseng saja memarahi Yoongi, namun reaksi tangis Yoongi begitu menggemaskan dan Jimin malah terbawa perannya untung saja Taehyung segera menyeretnya darisana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Hoseok memberikan susu pada Yoongi yang sudah diisi ramuan penawar. Dan sekarang Yoongi sedang tidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook dan Tahyung sedang mengobrol

"Ya, aku memang salah Jim tapi jangan buat Yoongi hyung menangis seperti itu juga sampai sesenggukkan seperti itu" kata Hoseok. Jimin terkekeh

"Iyaa" kata Jimin kesal.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung menggemaskan sih" kata Taehyung. Jungkook juga ikut mengangguk

"Tapi ya, kenapa tiba tiba Yoongi hyung bisa tiba tiba ingin memeluk Jiminy a?" Tanya Jungkook

"mungkin karena tidak ada Hoseok, dan ada Jimin. Mereka ini kan kekasih, pasti kan pasti Jimin membekas di hati Yoongi hyung" kata Taehyung. Jungkook dan Hoseok mengangguk. Lalu mereka asik mengobrol hingga malam. Namun jam 2 pagi saat mereka semua akan tidur, tiba tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka, disana ada Yoongi dengan piyama kumamon dan mata sembab, Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin erat sambil menangis.

"yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin

"hiks hiks" Yoongi hanya terisak di pelukan Jimin. Taehyung memberi kode agar membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya, karena Seokjin juga tidur di kamar leader mereka. Maka Jimin segera menggendong Yoongi dengan Yoongi yang masih memeluk erat leher Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin dan masih terisak.

Jimin meletakkan yoongi di ranjangnya namun Yoongi malah mengeraskan isakkannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jimin

"Yoongi hyung?" panggil jimin. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jimin. Maka Jimin duduk bersandar di ranjang Yoongi sambil menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"sssttt.. sudah hyung jangan menangis" kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya dan memegang lengan Yoongi, Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dan masih menangis.

"jiminnnn~~" kata Yoongi lagi lalu kembali memeluk Jimin. Jimin terkekeh kecil dan kembali memeluk Yoongi dan mengusak rambut Yoongi

"ada apa hm?" Tanya Jimin

"jangan marahi Yoongi" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil

"siapa yang marahin Yoongi hyung hm?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya, duduk di perut Jimin dan meletakkan tangannya di dada Jimin

"Jimin" kata Yoongi dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata yoongi.

"kapan hm?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"lalu?" Tanya Jimin

"tadi, Yoongi bangun dan rasanya sakit disini" kata Yoongi sambil memgang dadanya

"Terus Yoongi denger Jimin marah marah sama Yoongi. Hiks Yoongi kan nggak salah apa apa hiks" isak yoongi lagi. Jimin segera memeluk Yoongi lagi

"Aigoo, aigoo, uljima hm" kata Jimin

"katanya Yoongi nggak boleh manja manja sama Jimin, katanya Yoongi manja manja sama Hoseok. Ah shireoooo. Yoongi maunya sama Jimin" kata yoongi sambil memeluk Jimin erat. Jimin tersenyum dan memeluk Yoongi sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi.

"kata siapa hm? Mungkin hyung hanya mimpi" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil

"Sekarang tidur ya sudah malam, besok hyung harus ke studio kan" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

"Jimin jangan pergi" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk. Lalu mengelus kepala yoongi menyanyikan lullaby untuk Yoongi hingga Yoongi tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Hallooooo, sebenernya aku gamau update sekarang, tapi aku ga kuku sama teaser WINGS nya HOBBIE~~~~ suaranya itu loh, lagunya astagaaa… aku merindingggg. Dan jadilah ini aku upload padahal aku mau upload abis ujian. Hikseu… di maafkan ya kalau pendek. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review. Dan maaf kalo chap kemarin pendek. Tapi ditunggu ya karena nanti aka nada chap dimana Yoonginya cemburu berat sama Seokjin dan jungkook hehe.


	6. Chapter 6 ( Taekook special)

Gara Gara Jiwoo Noona

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sangat penasaran dengan ramuan ramuan milik Jiwoo, dia ingin sekali datang ke ruangan ramuan milik Jiwoo, namun belum sempat karena sibuknya jadwal mereka dan juga jika dia dapat libur, dia malah memilih tidur atau berkencan dengan Taehyung. Namun, karena mau comeback, jadwal manggung nya lebih sedikit dan kebanyakan latihan dan kebetulan, Jungkook sudah puas tidur dan istirahat, dan kekasih aliennya itu, sedang pergi entah kemana. Dan akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan datang ke tempat Jiwoo

"Noona?" panggil Jungkook sambil melongokkan kepalanya pada ruangan ramuan Jiwoo

"Jungkookie~` sini sini masuk" kata Jiwoo. Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan masuk ke dalam

"Noona sedang membuat ramuan apa?" Tanya Jungkook

"Ramuan untuk Hobbie supaya dia makin ganteng" kata Jiwoo asal. Jungkook menyerengit dan mengangguk angguk lalu melihat lihat ruangan Jiwoo yang penuh dengan ramuan.

"Kau mau mencoba membuat ramuan juga Kookie?" Tanya Jiwoo sambil menatap Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk imut

"Ada tidak ramuan supaya Taetae hyung makin sayang sama Kookie?" Tanya jungkook imut. Jiwoo memekik tertahan

"ada Kookie, ada ramuan dimana orang itu akan jatuh pada pndangan pertama pada orang yang dia lihat pertama setelah ramuan itu" kata Jiwoo

"Kookie mau Noona! Tapi jangan lupa penawarnya ya" kata Jungkook. Jiwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat" kata Jiwoo. Jungkook mengangguk imut

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali ke dorm dengan senyum kelinci imut yang terlukis di wajahnya. Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat muka gembira Jungkook dan melanjutkan menyender pada Namjoon sambil menonton TV. Jungkook meletakkan jus jeruk di hadapannya dan menuangkan ramuan dari Jiwoo tadi, lalu mencari cari kekasihnya. Jungkook menemukan kekasihnya sedang bermain PSP dengan Jimin. Jungkook menghampiri mereka.

"Taetae hyungieee~~~" panggil Jungkook sambil duduk di samping Taehyung dengan sneyum manisnya

"ada apa Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih sbuk bermain PSP bersama Jimin

"Kookie bawakan jus jeruk untuk taetae hyung ayo diminum dulu" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk

"taruh saja dulu Kookie nanti hyung minum" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah hyung minum dulu jusnyaaaa~~" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng

"Nanti Kooie" kata Taehyung lagi

"Yak Kook jangan ganggu kami" kata Jimin. Jungkook mendengus

"bantet diam saja!" Kata Jungkook kesal

"Yak! Enak saja kau dasar kelinci" kata Jimin kesal, namun masih lanjut memainkan PSP nya.

"Taetae hyunggg~` Minum duluuu~~~" kata Jungkook sambil menggoyang goyangkan lengan Taehyung. Taehyung mengalah dan meletakkan PSP nya yang sudah di pause. Jimin mendengus kesal karena permainannya tertunda, padahal sebentar lagi Taehyung kalah. Saat Taehyung mengambil dan meminum jusnya, Jimin menstart game mereka dan lsngusng menyerang karakter Taehyung

"GAME OVER! YUHUU AKU MENANG!" Kata Jimin senang. Taehyung mendengus setelah meminum Jusnya dan menggeplak kepala Jimin

"Curang kau bantet enak saja masa begitu. Tidak adil namanya" kata Taehyung

"taetae hyunggg~~" panggil Jungkook, namun taehyung malah asik berdebat dengan Jimin

"Hyunggg" kata Jungkook lagi

"Diam dulu kookie, hyung sedang kesal nih" Kata Taehyung. Taehyung memandang Jimin kesal sementara Jimin tertawa tawa, namun tak lama pandangan Taehyung berubah menjadi lembut dan Taehyung tersenyum manis

"Chimchimmm~~" kata Taehyung dengan rectangle smilenya dan memeluk Chimchim. Jimin bengong. Jungkook merenggut

"AH ANDWAEEEEE" Jerit Jungkook. Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung, para member yang lain segera menghampiri Maknae Line setelah mendengar suara teriakan Jungkook

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Jinie hyung ! HUweeeee.. bagaimana iniiii?" kata jungkook sambil memeluk Jungkook

"Loh loh Kookie ada paa?" Tanya Jin bingung. Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya memandang Taehyung yang sedang mengelus ngeluskan kepalanya pada dada Jimin aneh

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi

"Hyungg aduh ini aku tidak tahu kenapa si alien ini menempeliku hyung serius" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung diikuti Jungkook, Jin dan Namjoon.

"ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin menggeleng

"Aduh tae lepas, nanti Yoongi hyung marah" kata Jimin

"Tidak mauuuu~~ Biar saja Yoongi hyung marahhh~ memangnya Yoongi hyung siapa" kata Taehyung. Jimin menyerengit bingung

"tae kau ini kenapa sih, mau balas dendam tidak usah seperti ini juga, astagaaa" kata Jimin sambil melepaskan pelukan Taehyung

"Ada apa dengan alien ini?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin menggeleng. Hoseok mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan 95 line yang sibuk itu.

.

.

.

.

"APA? JADI RAMUAN LAGI?" Kata Yoongi kesal

"yoongi" tegur Jin. Yoongi diam dan mendengus.

"iya hiks hyungg bagaimana iniii hik" isak Jungkook

"yak Jeon Jungkook, mana ramuan penawarnya" Kata Yoongi lagi

"lagi proses hyungg hiks, besok pagi baru jadi. Hiks besok pagi Jiwoo noona baru antarin kesini" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus. Jungkook mewek di pelukan Seokjin. Namjoon menggeleng mendengarnya

"Semua karena ramuan" kata Namjoon.

.

.

Jungkook merenggut melihat Jimin dan Taehyung. Sedaritadi taehyung menempeli Jimin dan Jungkook kesal.

"chim chim, ini makan strawberrynya, aaaa~" kata Taehyung. Jimin meringis dan memakan strawberrynya. Jungkook mekin merenggut

"Jimin hyungg~~" panggil Jungkook imut

"ini salah mu kook, aku tidak mau ikut ikutan. Karena mu quality time ku dengan Yoongi hyung ebrkurang" kata Jimin

"Ish chimchim kok dengan Yoongi hyung sih, chimchim kan punya taehyungie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mewek mendengarnya. Jimin meringis.

"serius Kook kalau Yoongi hyung ngambek denganku, kau harus tanggung jawab" kata Jimin mengabaikan Taehyung. Jungkook makin mewek dan taehyung ikutan ngambek karena di cuekin Jimin, dan dihadapan Jimin, kedua dongsaengnya ini seperti sedang lomba menangis

"PARK JIMIN MAKE THEM SHUT UP. FUCK YOU! JANGAN HARAP DAPAT JATAH SEBULAN PARK!" Jerit Yoongi. Jimin meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mulai menenangkan dua maknae itu.

"Mungkin kita harus memasukkan Yoongi hyung bagian menyanyi nada tinggi dengan Jimin di album baru kita." Kata Hoseok. Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya dan Namjoon hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook merenggut berguling guling di ranjangnay sambil mewek. Seokjin hanya geleng geleng melihatnya sedangkan yoongi hanya mendengus. Tadi, Taehyung sudah meminum ramuan penawarnya dan sampai sekarang Taehyung belum kembali speerti semula, dan Jiwoo sampai bingung sendiri dan kembali membuat ramuan, namun tetap saja tidak mempan.

"kalian ini benar benar ya bisa bisa nya memainkan ramuan. Sekarang rasakan akibatnya" Kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan gitu dong Yoongi hyung. Hiks, nanti kalau Jimin hyung kena ramuan lagi tahu rasa." Kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Hoseok, jimin dan Taehyung

"Yak Tae, pokoknya kau harus jadi memberikanku tiket ke Jeju bersama Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk

"iya tenang saja chim" kata Taehyung

"tapi sampai kapan kau mau berbohong pada Jungkook" Tanya Jimin

"sebentar kok, mana betah juga aku peluk peluk tubuh pendekmu itu" kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus dan melempar bantal pada Taehyung

"sialan kau Tae" kata Jimin.

Ada yang bingung?

Jadi begini sebenarnya Taehyung sudah sadar dan saat sadar kebetulan dia hanya dengan jimin dan akhirnya dia berkonspirasi dengan Jimin, untuk mengerjai Jungkook. Makanya semuanya tahunya jika taehyung belum sadar.

.

.

.

Mata Jungkook sudah sembab dan bengkak. Seokjin sudah menenangkan Jungkook daritadi. Sedaritadi Jungkook tidak berhenti nangis dan sekarang Jungkook mulai demam. Maka sebagai 'eomma' yang baik Seokjin merawat Jungkook di bantu Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Ya tidak membantu juga sih karena Namjoon hanya menuruti apa yang Jin suruh, Hoseok menghibur Jungkook dan Yoongi hanya mendengus.

"sudah Kookie sudah" kata Seokjin

"hiks hyung huweee taetae hyunggg hiks Kookie mau taetae hyung huweee" isak Jungkook.

"Jangan nangis terus Kook nanti kau tidak sembuh sembuh" kata Yoongi

"Tapi Kookie mau taetae hyung" kata Jungkook.

"KAMI PULANGGGG" Kata suara dari luar kamar Jungkook. Yoongi berdiri

"kalian tunggu disini" kata Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi keluar dari kamar.

.

.

"Ya Kim Tae! " panggil Yoongi kesal

"ada apa Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil masih menempeli Jimin. Yoongi jadi gerah sendiri lihatnya. Lalu Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat

"Yak! Jangan pura pura lagi di hadapanku. Aku tahu kalian berdua berbohong dan berkonspirasi mengerjai Kookie" Kata Yoongi

"Jimin juga kau lebih baik mengaku. Kau sudah bosan denganku hah? Mau selingkuh dengan Taehyung?" Kata Yoongi galak sambil melepas pelukannya pada Jimin

"hyung hyung, tidak kok aku tidak bosan denganmu ini semua ide si alien itu hyung, mana mungkin aku mau dengan si alien itu, sedangkan aku sudah punya hyungku tersayang ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus. Taehyung terkeke

"hehe ketauan juga ya hyung" kata Taehyung. Yoongi mendelik

"jelas saja. Aku dan Namjoon sudah curiga dengan kalian." Kata Yoongi

"sekarang lebih baik cepat baikan dengan Jungkook, dia sakit" kata Yoongi lagi. Taehyung terbelalak

"apa? Sakit?" tanya Taehyung kaget. Yoongi mendengus dan menarik tangan Taehyung ke kamar Jungkook. Yoongi membuka pintu kamar Jungkook kasar dan menyeret Taehyung masuk

"astaga Yoongi pelan pelan" kata Seokjin.\

"Yak! Seokjin hyung, Namjoon, Hoseok keluar sekarang" kata Yoongi . mereka semua bergidik melihat Yoongi dan langsung keluar. Lalu Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung disana

"Awas kalau kau buat Jungkook menangis atau makin sakit ya Tae! Kau tidak boleh bermesraan dan bicara pada Jungkook kecuali di panggung!" kata Yoongi lalu menutup pintu kamar Jungkook. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menatap Jungkook yang menatap bingung dengan bola mata besarnya

'ah kiyeowo' batin Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook

"Taetae hyung?" panggil jungkook

"hallo Kookie sayang" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya

"hyung sudah ingat Kookie?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya nyengir dan mengangguk. Jungkook tersenyum senang menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang imut dan memekin memeluk Taehyung.

"Hiks Kookie senang sekali Taetae hyung sudah ingat hiks hiks huweeeeee" Tangis Jungkook

"sssttt kook sudah sudah jangan menangis" kata Taehyung

"Kookie kan sedih hiks Taetae hyung malah menempeli si bantet" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya

"aigoo, kekasih hyung ini" kata Taehyung, melepaskan pelukan jungkook dan membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi tembam Jungkook lalu menggoyang goyangkannya

"Kasihan sekali kekasih hyung yang menggemaskan ini sampai sakit. Maafkan hyung ya" kata Taehyung.

"hyung hanya bercanda dan ternyata Kookie malah sampai sakit" Kata Taehyung , lalu melepaskan tangkupannya. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibrinya

"Hyung jahat sekali sama Kookie sampai ngerjain Kookie. Padahalkan Kookie minta ramuan supaya Taetae hyung makin sayang sama Kookie bukannya biar jauh sama Kookie" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Iya iya maafkan hyung ya sayangkuuu" kata Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengangguk.

"jelly jelly ya hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh.

"jelly jelly terus. Lama lama hyung kalah saing dengan jelly jelly" kata Taehyung sambil mencubit hidung Jungkook dan menggeleng gelengkannya

"Hyunggg iiiihhhh tidak kok. Taetae hyung tetap nomor satu" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh

"iya iya. Sekarang Kookie istirahat ya biar cepat sembuh" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk

"Jelly jelly ya kalau sudah sembuh" kata Jungkook, Taehyung terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"iya iya iya... apapun untuk Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Temenin bobo hyunggg" kata Jungkook manja. Taehyung tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Lalu naik ke ranjang dan tidur sambil memeluk Jungkook

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

.

A/N: Hallloooooo, special nih yang minta TAEKOOK. Hehe..


	7. Chapter 7 NC

Gara Gara Jiwoo Noona

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

Karena terlalu lelah dan sibuk dengan comeback terbaru mereka, sepertinya otak Yoongi mulai konslet, apalagi saat ia dan seluruh member BTS yang lain melihat MV mereka yang baru, Bloods Sweat and Tears. Apa kalian mau tahu kenapa Yoongi dibilang konslet? Jadi, karena hari ini, mereka tidak ada jadwal untuk promosi dan comeback di music show, Yoongi datang ke tempat Jiwoo. Dan itu membuat Jiwoo kaget, Jiwoo pikir ia akan di labrak oleh Yoongi, tapi ternyata Yoongi malah meminta ramuan pada Jiwoo.

Ya

Si Judes Min Yoongi

Member Bangtan Boys yang paling judes itu

Minta Ramuan pada Jiwoo.

Kalian mau tahu ramuan apa?

"Ramuan supaya tidak ganjen?" tanya Jiwoo. Yoongi mengangguk. Jiwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Jiwoo

"Tentu saja buat Jimin, noona. Dia itu makin ganjen aja dan dia malah sok seksi seksi. Iya sih emang konsep comeback kami ada seksi seksinya tapi dia itu ish aku kesal sekali" kata Yoongi. Jiwoo bengong mendengar Yoongi berbicara seperti itu.

"err, Yoongi mungkin karena kau kurang 'itu' dengan Jimin" kata Jiwoo. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"'itu'?" kata Yoongi. Jiwoo mengangguk

"iya kau tahu kan yang seksi seksi" kata Jiwoo. Yoongi bengong

"seks Yoongi" akhirnya kata Jiwoo frontal. Seketika pipi putih Yoongi memerah

"aish noona" katanya. Jiwoo terkekeh. Lalu beranjak dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ramuannya meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap Jiwoo bingung. Tak lama Jiwoo kembali dengan dua buah botol kecil denganisi cairan berwarna merah di dalamnya

"apa ini?" kata Yoongi. Jiwoo tersenyum. Lalu memberikan dua botol itu pada Yoongi.

"kalian tidak ada jadwal manggung kan sampai besok?" tanya Jiwoo. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Berikan ini pada Jimin nanti malam" kata Jiwoo

"dua duanya?" tanya Yoongi. Jiwoo menggeleng

"Satu saja. Satu lagi kau yang minum" kata Jiwoo. Yoongi mengangguk tanpa curiga. Lalu Yoongi tersenyum menggemaskan

"Gomawo Noona-yaaa~~" kata Yoongi imut lalu dia mengecup pipi Jiwoo dan segera keluar dari rumah JIwoo. Jiwoo tertegun

"aishh pantas saja Hosiki suka dengannya" kata Jiwoo lalu dia mengambil handphonenya dan mengirimi pesan lalu tersenyum riang

"Si bantet itu harus berterima kasih pdaku" Kata Jiwoo sambil tersenyum senang lalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung riang.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendengus melihat pasangan TaeKook dan NamJin yang bermesraan di hadapannya. Setelah latihan, untuk penampilan mereka lusa, dan kembali ke dorm dua pasangan maknae dan tetua-leader di bangtan itu bermesraan, lihat saja Seokjin yang bersandar pada pundak Namjoon dan Namjoon yang mengusak rambut kekasih kesayangannya itu, lalu ada Jungkook yang menggelayut manja di badan kurus Taehyung dan Hoseok yang entah sedang apa. Sedangkan kekasih mungilnya entah pergi kemana. Memikirkan kekasih mungilnya Jimin jadi ingat sesuatu. Jimin melangkah menghampiri dapur dan mengeluarkan satu slice cheese cake favorit Yoongi dan memberikan beberapa tetes entah cairan apa pada cheese cake itu, lalu Jimin melangkah ke kamar dua hyung tertua di bangtan itu dan memasuki kamar itu. Disana, Jimin menemukan kekasihnya yang menatapi dua botol jus jeruk

"hyung" panggil Jimin. Yoongi menoleh kepada Jimin dan tersenyum senang melihat cheese cake di tangan Jimin. Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman kekasihnya. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi terlihat makin imut apalagi dengan rambut hitam yang sekarang menjadi warna rambutnya. Jimin melangkah menghampiri Yoongi dan memberikan cheese cake di tangannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menerimanya dengan sennag hati dan memakannya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang dengan lahap dan serius memakan cheese cakenya. Setelah cheese cakenya habis, Jimin terkekeh melihat cream cheese yang ada di pipi Yoongi lalu mengsuapnya

"lain kali makannyha pelan pelan saja hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi meringis, lalu memberika jus jeruk di tangannya pada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu Jimin meminum jus jeruk dari Yoongi, begitu juga Yoongi yang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hyung belum mengantuk?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi. Jimin gemas melihat Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan seperti ini. Lalu Yoongi memeluk Jimin tiba tiba

"Jiminieeeee~~" kata Yoongi. Jimin menyahut

"Iya hyung" kata Jimin

"Jiminie jangan seksi seksi di panggung,lalu apa apaan itu seksi seksi di MV yang baru" kata Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. JImin terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengusak kepala Yoongi

"Kenapa memangnya?" kata Jimin

"Kan JIminie jadi seksi sekaliiiiii~" kata Yoongi

"Bukannya hyung suka kalau aku jadi seksi?" tanya Jiminie. Yoongi mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin

"Yoongi suka sekali Jimin jadi seksi. Tapiiiii, seksinya hanya pada Yoongi" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya

"Seksi sama Yoongi kan beda" kata Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung

"Seksi ke Yoongi dan di panggung kan beda" kata Jimin.

"Bedanya apa?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum.

"Bedanya?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Susah di jelaskan dengan kata kata" kata Jimin. Yoongi cemberut

"Kalau gitu kasih tau bukan dengan kata kata" kata Yoongi.

"Yakin mau tahu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi, ada syaratanya" kata Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mata Yoongi harus ditutup" kata Jimin.

"ditutup?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi menrenggutkan wajah manisnya dan mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum

"Tunggu ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu Jimin keluar lalu kembali tak lama dengan selembar kain panjang berwarna hitam. Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin.

"Yoongi jangan protes ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lucu. Lalu Jimin menutup mata Yoongi dengan kain hitam yang dia bawa tadi. Yoongi hanya diam menunggu Jimin. Lalu Jimin merebahkan yoongi dan memegang kedua tangan Yoongi dan menahannya ke atas badan Yoongi

"Jiminie" lirih Yoongi

"ssstttt, tenang saja baby," kata Jimin. Jimin mengecupi wajah Yoongi, lalu beralih leher Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi melenguh

"ughh, Jiminieee~" Lenguh Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum mesum mendengarnya. Jimin mulai mengeksploitasi leher Yoongi dan tangannya merambat mengangkat baju Yoongi, tangan Jimin mengusap nipple Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi makin mendesah.

"Jiminieee nghh" Lenguh Yoongi. Jimin membuka baju Yoongi hingga Yoongi topless sekarang. Lalu Jimin memberikan kissmark di seluruh dada Yoongi

"Jiminieeee" lenguh Yoongi. Jimin membuka celana Yoongi dan membuangnya asal seperti baju Yoongi

"call me daddy, baby" bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi lalu menjilat telinga Yoongi sensual. Yoongi mendesah dan melenguh mendapat perlakuan speerti itu dari Jimin.

"Call me daddy, baby" kata Jimin lagi

"nghh daddy ssshhh" lirih Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum senang. Jimin segera melepas bajunya dan kembali menindih Yoongi, lalu menjilati nipple Yoongi

"nghhh aaahh dadddyyy" lenguh Yoongi, sambil menjambaki rambut Jimin menyalurkan kenikmatannya apalagi sekarang tangan Jimin mengelus penis Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi merinding.

"like it baby?" bisik Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum melihat respon Yoongi, lalu Jimin mengambil bajunya dan mengikat tangan Yoongi ke atas dengan bajunya. Lalu Jimin mulai menjilati paha dalam Yoongi hingga ke ujung penis Yoongi

"ngahhh daddy nghhh " lenguh Yoongi. Jimin semakin bernafsu melahap penis Yoongi. Jimin mengulum penis Yoongi sambil meremas batang penis Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi makin melenguh.

"daddy daddy daddyyyy aaakkkhhh" racau Yoongi. Jimin melepaskan celana nya dan mengocok penisnya sambil melahap penis Yoongi

"Ngahahhhhh daddy hiks daddy daddyyy nikmattth nghhh" lirih Yoongi merasakan penisnya di beri kenikmatan oleh mulut Jimin. Jimin berhenti mengocok penisnya dan membuka lebar kaki Yoongi. Jimin mengocok penis Yoongi dan mulutnya bermain pada manhole Yoongi

"Huaaa daddy daddy ngaaahh please ngghhh" lenguh Yoongi. Keringat mulai turun dari pelipis Yoongi. Mulut Yoongi terbuka membantu bernafas dan mengeluarkan racauan serta lenguhan menikmati kelakuan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat respon baik dari Yoongi. Jimin semakin liar dengan lidahnya menjilati manhole Yoongi, lalu dua jarinya masuk kedalam manhole Yoongi membuat Yoongi mnjerit

"DADDDYYYYY! AAHAHH " Jerit Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh lalu menggerakkan jarinya merenggangkan manhole Yoongi.

"daddy daddy daddy akkh daddy" racau Yoongi. Yoongi merasa di atas awan, merasakan penisnya dan manholenya di manjakan Jimin. Jimin merasa penis Yoongi mulai berkedut kedut, lalu Jimin mengulum penis Yoongi, mengocoknya juga membantu Yoongi menjemput orgasmenya.

"AAAKKHH DADDY CUM NGAHAHHHHHH" racau Yoongi mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Jimin tersenyum sambil terus meghisap penis Yoongi. Mulut Jimin sudah penuh dengan sperma milik Yoongi. Jimin menelan sperma Yoongi, menyisahkannay di mulutnya dan meraup mulut Yoongi, menyalurkan sperma Yoongi dan mencium Yoongi dengan brutal. Yoongi yang memang masih bernafsu membalas ciuman Jimin dengan brutal. Tangannya yang diikat bergerak gerak gelisah.

Jimin menyudahi ciumannya ketika di rasa kekasihnya itu butuh bernafas banyak. Jimin memperhatikan kekasihnya yang meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya dan itu keliahatan seksi di mata Jimin. Dengan rambut hitam legam yang kontras di kulit putihnya, kain penutup berwarna hitam yang menutupi mata sipit Yoongi dan tangan Yoongi yang diikat ke atas kepalanya dengan baju Jimin. Apalagi tubuh Yoongi sekarang sudah telanjang sepenuhnya dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan lelehan sperma Yoongi yang berada di seprai.

Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya. Mendekati perut Yoongi, mengusapnya, menjilatinya memberikan tanda di sekitar perut Yoongi. Yoongi melenguh kembali ketika Jimin memanjakan perutnya. Jimin menjilati tubuh Yoongi merambat hingga telinga Yoongi.

"ready baby?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan melenguh ketika tangan Jimin mengelus manholenya yang berkedut kedut. Jimin melepaskan ikatan tangan Yoongi, lalu membawa tangan Yoongi ke pundaknya

"lakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkan sakitnya baby" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu mencengkram bahu Jimin kuat ketika penis besar Jimin memasuki manholenya yang berkedut kedut itu

"Nghh aaakkkkh appo hiks" isak Yoongi. Jimin menenangkan Yoongi dengan mengecupi wajah Yoongi dan mencium Yoongi lembut sementara tangannya bergerak membantu penisnya masuk dan tangan Yoongi yang berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"AAAAKKKKHHH" Jerit Yoongi ketika Jimin melesakkan penisnya langusng pada manhole Yoongi

"Hiks hiks" Isak Yoongi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bercinta namun hole Yoongi tetap sempit dan Yoongi tetap merasakan perih dan sakit ketika Jimin memasukkan penisnya.

"ssstttttm tenang baby tenang hm, nanti sakitnya hilang sayang" kata Jimin

"Hiks daddy hiks daddy daddy appo" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengecupi wajah Yoongi dan mencium bibir Yoongi lembut mengalihkan rasa sakit Yoongi lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Setelah di rasa Yoongi mulai tenang, Jimin menggerakkan pinggulny alebih cepat.

"aaakkkkhh aaakkkkh daddy dadddyyy " lenguh Yoongi menikmati penis Jimin menggenjot holenya. Jimin menggeram merasakan hole Yoongi menjepit penisnya yang menusuk hole Yoongi dengan brutal. Yoongi mencengkram kuat pundak Jimin sementara badannya merojok tak karuhan menerima sodokan brutal Jimin.

"AAAKKKH DADDDY DADDY FASTHTHHH PLEASEEEHH NGAHAHH" desahnya. Jimin semakin semangat menggenjot hole Yoongi. Yoongi semakin meracau menikmati sodokan Jimin

"ssshhh, how baby" bisik Jimin. Yoongi melenguh

"Menikmatinya baby?" bisik Jimin lagi. Yoongi mengangguk. Badannya terhentak hentak karena sodokan Jimin yang makin brutal. Tangan Jimin meremas pantat Yoongi memberikan kenikmatan lebih bagi Yoongi

"Daddyy aakkkhh yesssh akkkhh" Lenguh Yoongi. Jimin menggeram, semakin brutal menggenjot hole Yoongi dan menusuk sweet spot Yoongi hingga membuat Yoongi hanya pasrah dan merasa di atas awan.

Jimin merasa penis Yoongi yang menempel pada perutnya berkedut tanda akan klimaks. Jimin memelankan genjotannya pada hole Yoongi

"daddy, ughh fassstth ngaaahh daddy dadddyyyy" lirih Yoongi frustasi merasa kenikmatannya berkurang. Jimin tersenyum licik.

"hm? Apa baby?" tanyanya pura pura bodoh

"daddy fast nghh please" kata Yoongi

"fast? Apa baby?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus penis Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang frustasi

"daddy nghh please akkhh" lenguh Yoongi frustasi. Kain yang menutupi matanya basah dengan air matanya karena ia frustasi mencari kenikmatan bahkan pinggulnya bergoyang berlawanan arah dengan genjotan Jimin berharap penis Jimin semakin masuk menusuk holenya

"memohonlah baby, jadilah anak baik hm?"kata Jimin sambil menggoda Yoongi dengan mengelus penis Yoongi pelan. Yoongi melenguh

"daddy nghhh please" katanya

"Please?" kata Jimin dengan nada mengesalkan. Jika ini bukan karena pengaruh ramuan dan Yoongi sedang tidak frustasi mengejar orgasmenya, Yoongi pasti sudah memaki maki dan menjambak serta memukul Jimin.

"daddy hiks pleaseeeehh aakkkhh please daddy hiks" kata Yoongi lagi

"Hm? Jadilah anak baik baby, memohonlah yang baik" kata Jimin

"Hiks, daddy please nghh please fuck me" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersneyum senang mendengarnya. Lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat menusuk hole Yoongi. Tangan jimin tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya meremas penis Yoongi dan mengocoknya. Memancing orgasme Yoongi.

"Menikmatiny hmm baby?" Bisik Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"menikmati penis daddy menusuk hole mu yang berkedut kedut ini baby?" kata Jimin mulai berdirty talk membuat Yoongi makin naik.

"bagaiamana rasanya baby? Hm? " kata Jimin lagi. Yoongi menggeleng merasakan sodokan Jimin yang semakin brutal begitu juga kocokan tangan Jimin pada penisnya yang berkedut kedut ingin klimaks.

"AAAKKKKHHH DADDYY DADDDYYY NGAAHHH" Desah Yoongi. Jimin menggeram, hole Yoongi semakin mengetat meremas penisnya.

"Daddddyyy ngaaaahhhhhh" Yoongi akhirnya klimaks dan cairannya membasahi perut Jimin. Jimin terdiam sebentar membiarkan yoongi menikmati klimaksnya namun Jimin segera menggenjot hole Yoongi tidak lama setelah dia memelankan genjotannya. Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi brutal, sebrutal gerakan pinggulnya menusuk hole Yoongi. Jimin menggeram ketika penisnya mulai berkedut di dalam hole Yoongi yang meremas penisnya.

"Fuck" umpat jimin

"Nghh daddyyy, please fill my hole with your sperm" goda Yoongi. Jimin menggeram, nafasnya memburu dan sodokannya semakin tidak beraturan hingga penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya dan Jimin menghentakkan oenisnya dalam pada hole Yoongi dan hole Yoongi penuh dengan sperma Jimin. Yoongi melenguh merasakan holenya penuh dengan sperma Jimin.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah. Jimin membuka penutup mata Yoongi. Yoongi membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Jimin mengecup mata Yoongi pelan dan mengusap kepala Yoongi

"jiminieee" panggil yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, lalu memeluk Yoongi dan menarik selimut Yoongi untu menyelimuti mereka.

"tidurlah sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk imut. Matanya sayu karena lelah dan mengantuk apalagi Jimin sekarang mengusap kepalanya dimana kelemahan Yoongi karena jika Jimin menyanyikan lullaby dan mengusap kepalanya atau mengsuap kepalanya saja, Yoongi akan mengantuk.

"Sleep well baby sugar" lirih Jimin dan mengecup kening Yoongi. Lalu Jimin ikut tidur bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, apa yang noona berikan kepada mereka?" tanya Hoseok malam itu. Setelah suara lenguhan Yoongi terdengar, dua pasangan tersisa malah ikutan dan Hoseok akhirnya mengungsi ke rumah Jiwoo

"hehe, jimin bilang dia ingin tau tanggapan Yoongi tentang dia di album baru kalian dan aku memberikan ramuan supaya Yoongi jujur dan tadi pagi Yoongi datang karena ingin meminta ramuan supaya Jimin jangan sexy sexy" kata Jiwoo

"jadi?" tanya Hoseok

"aku kasih ramuan perangsang" kata Jiwoo polos. Hoseok menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

.

..

.

.

.

A/n: apa ini!maafkan aku kalau adegan ehem ehemnya ga bagus, dan ini special req dari **mariomayo** yang minta NC sebelum aku UTS dan ini aku udah buatin. Maaf banget kalo lama, karena aku sibuk banget sama presentasi abis UTS dan sibuk ngurusin dosen dosen yang killer tapi jarang ngajat T.T dan kebetulan abis BTS comeback ngerasa itu konsepnya sexy dan ngeliat video rectionnya BTS sama MV mereka, dan aku ngerasa Yoongi lagi cemburu gitu sama special deh buat ultah Jimin hehe.

Maaf kalau nggak sesuai keinginan yaa NC nya **mariomayo** hehe.. dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, nge fav dan masih mau baca fic abal abal ini. gomapta. Saranghaeyoooo~~ :*


	8. last chap

Gara gara Jiwoo Noona

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang berani melawan Yoongi yang sudah marah besar seperti macan saat ini. bahkan Seokjin pun tidak berani. Sejak kejadian ramuan yang ternyata obat perangsang dan adegan rated M yang dilakukan Yoongi dengan Jimin, Yoongi mencak mencak dan memarahi semua yang ada di dorm

"JANGAN PERNAH ADA RAMUAN LAGI DISINI!KALAU SAMPAI ADA LAGI YANG BAWA BAWA RAMUAN JANGAN HARAP MASIH BISA TIDUR DI DORM!" Ketus Yoongi. Semua hanya mengangguk menuruti Yoongi yang sudah marah besar.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang duduk dengan Jimin dan Taehyung di dalam kamar mereka sambil mengobrol

"Bagaiamana kalau kita main main dengan ramuan terakhir kali ini?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin mendengus, Taehyung meringis

"tidak" kata mereka

"ayolaaaahhhh kali ini kita buat namjoon senang, kita pakai saja ke Seokjin hyung. Kita buat Seokjin hyung jadi manja manja terus kita tinggalin mereka di dorm" kata Hoseok. Jimin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan

"aku tidak mau dimarahi Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan

"baiklah baiklah terakhir akan aku korbankan diriku" kata Hoseok. Jimin dan Taehyung diam diam menyeringai berhasil menjebak hyungnya itu

.

.

Pagi ini, dorm sudah kembali ribut. Seokjin yang biasanya pagi pagi menyiapkan sarapan dibantu Jungkook atau Hoseok malah mengusir Yoongi sambil menyeret Namjoon. Yoongi mencak mencak melihat kelakuan Seokjin. Lalu Yoongi keluar dan malah menyender di pundak Jimin yang sedang memainkan handphonenya di sofa. Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi membuat Yoongi kembali tidur dan tetap focus dengan handphonenya

"ada apa dengan Seokjin hyung" lirih Yoongi

"mungkin rindu namjoon hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus dan mengubah posisinya menjadi seperti anak koala di pelukan Jimin. Jimin masih memainan handphonenya sambil mengusap kepala dan punggung Yoongi.

Akhirnya pagi itu dilewati member Bangtan dengan memesan makanan untuk sarapan.

.

.

Yoongi memelototi semua dongsaengnya. Dari Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung bahkan hingga Jungkook yang memandang bingung dengan keadaan sekarang

"kalian jujur saja siapa yang memberikan Seokjin hyung ramuan?" kata Yoongi. Mereka semua kecuali Jungkook menelan ludah melihat aura membunuh Yoongi

"Bukan Kookie hyungggg, Kookie sudah tidur semalam, lalu tadi pagi Seokjin hyung berisik sekali membangunkan Namjoon hyung dan Kookie habis terbangun tidur lagi" kata Jungkook. Yoongi memandang tiga dongsaengnya yang lain dengan tatapan tajam

"Yoongi hyung, sekali saja ini yang terakhir. Habis ini kita nggak akan main main dengan ramuan lagi deh. Sekali aja terakhir buat Namjoon hyung senang" kata Hoseok. Yoongi memelototi Hoseok

"jebal hyung aku janji ini yang terakhir, no ramuan anymore" kata Hoseok. Yoongi mendengus

"pokoknya besok pagi Seokjin hyung harus sudah memasak sarapan lagi seperti biasa" kata Yoongi. Hoseok nyengir

"siap Yoongi hyung, sebagai gantinya ayo kita pergi kencan, akan aku berikan hyung cheesen ca-aaakkkhh sakit bodoh!" belum selesai Hoseok berkata kata, Jimin sudah menggeplak kepala Hoseok.

"Hyung, awas kalau kau berani berani sentuh Yoongi hyung ya atau mengganggu Yoongi hyung! Akan aku laporkan pada Chan!" kata Jimin kesal

"chan?" tanya Yoongi bingung

"chan maknae seventeen hyung, grup rookie sebelah. Kan hoseok hyung habis pendekatan dengan Jihoon tapi Jihoon ternyata sudah dengan Soonyoung dan Soonyoung menawarkan Chan, maknae mereka yang senasib dengan Hoseok hyung" kata taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk

"Jangan bikin malu Hoseok! Awas saja!" kata Yoongi, lalu pergi darisana. Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook tertawa melihat Hoseok merenggut

"yoongi hyung itu memang lebih bagus jadi imut imut saja" keluh Hoseok. Maknae line hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

. 

"Namjoonieeeeee, pelukkkkk" kata Seokjin pada Namjoon yang habis mandi. Namjoon tersenyum dan memeluk Seokjin.

"hehe" kekeh Seokjin senang

"ada apa sebenarnya hyung?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya

"jinnie kan sayang namjoonie, kangen namjoonie, mau minta peluk masa ga boleh" kata Seokjin sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Namjoon berdecak melihat aegyo kekasihnya itu.

'bibirnya itu benar benar kissable. Fuck!' batin namjoon. Namjoon mengusap mpipi tembam Seokjin dan tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya

"boleh seokjin hyung sayang. Kata siapa nggak boleh hm? Everything for Namjoon's princess" kata Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Namjoon. Namjoon masih tersenyum dan mengusap kepala kekasih kesayangannya itu.

"jinnie suka sekali di panggil princess sama Namjoonie" kata Seokjin malu malu, menyembunyikan wajahnay ke ceruk leher Namjoon. Namjoon terkekeh

"kenapa suka sekali hm?" tanya Namjoon

"karena tandanya Namjooonie sayang sekali sama Jinnieeeee" kata Seokjin. Namjoon kembali terkekeh dan menatap Seokjin

"tentu saja Namjoon sayang sama jinnie" kata Namjoon

"Jinjja?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon menangkup pipi Seokjin dan mengangguk, lalu menggoyang goyangkan pipi Seokjin gemas.

"tentu saja." Kata Namjoon

"Kalau sama Yoongi, Namjoonie pilih siapa?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya

"tentu saja pilih Seokjinnie dong" kata Namjoon sambil memandang mata Seokjin.

"jinjja?" tanya Soekjin namjoon mengangguk

"walaupun Yoongi lebih manis, lebih putih , lebih berbakat?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk

"Kalau sama Kookie?" tanya Seokjin lagi

"Kookie? Tentu saja Seokjin hyung dong" kata Namjoon.

"jinjja?" tanya seokjin lagi. Namjoon mengangguk

"walaupun Kookie lebih muda, lebih lucu, lebih imut, lebih menggemaskan, lebih manja, lebih hebat, lebih berbakat?" tanay Seokjin lagi. Namjoon mengangguk

"walaupun Kookie dan Yoongi le-ummpphh" kata kata Seokjin terpotong oleh ciuman dari Namjoon pada bibir kissable Seokjin yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh. Setelah dirasa Seokjin butuh mengambil oksigen, namjoon melepas ciumannya

"Stop ask anything princess" kata Namjoon

"don't ask me to choose Yoongi or Kookie or you. You know my answer. My answer is you. There is you." Kata Namjoon sambil menangkup pipi Seokjin dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Seokjin bersemu mendengar kata kata Namjoon.

"so stop thinking about that okay?" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk imut

"berhenti berfikir yang aneh aneh princess. Kau tahu, semua orang memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda beda. Jungkook memang menggemaskan namun bagiku, hanya princessku yang paling menggemaskan. Yoongi memang manis dan imut dengan gummy smilenya, namun bagiku hanya senyum princess ku ini yang paling manis dan imut. Tidak peduli Yoongi lebih putih darimu, tidak peduli Jungkook lebih muda darimu princess, tapi yang aku inginkan, yang aku cintai, yang kau sukai dan yang aku sayangi hanya Kim Seokjin. Bukan Jeon Jungkook yang katany golden maknae, bukan juga Min Yoongi yang katanya genius Min" kata Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengangguk kaku

"jadi, princessku, berhenti berfikiran negative tentang dirimu. Kamu harus sadar kalau kamu punya kelebihan dari Yoongi ataupun Jungkook. Berhenti berfikir tentang princessku ini tidak bisa apa apa. Bangtan bukan Bangtan tanpa Kim Seokjin" kata Namjoon

"dan Namjoon, bukan Namjoon dan tidak bisa apa apa jika tidak ada Kim Seokjin. My princess. One and only" kata namjoon. Seokjin bersemu mendengar semua kata kata Namjoon dan mengangguk kaku mendengar kata kata Namjoon.

"jadi berhenti berfikir jika Seokjin ku ini tidak bisa apa apa. Okay?" kata Namjoon sambil mengecup kening Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk kecil

"I love you, princess" kata Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum manis

"I love you too" kata Seokjin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dorm Bangtan sudah kembali seperti semula dan semua sedang menikmati sarapan pagi buatan Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Jadi semua itu karena hoseok ya" kata Seokjin tenang menanggapi cerita maknae line tentang kelakuannya kemarin. Hoseok nyengir mendengarnya.

"mian hyung" kata Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"tidak apa apa hobbie" kata Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum cerah mendengarnya

"tapi, berbagi jatah makanan dengan Jimin dan Taehyung selama smeinggu ya Hobbie" kata Seokjin masih dengan senyum manisnya. Hoseok berhenti tersenyum cerah. Jimin dan taehyung berhigh five ria mendengar dan melihatnya. Jungkook sibuk dengan susunya dan Yoongi terlihat tidak peduli. Namjoon hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan membernya.

"sudah sudah. Jangan bertengkar lebih baik kalian segera habisi makanan kalian, kita masih harus berlatih" kata Namjoon. Mereka semua mengangguk

"dan aku setuju dengan Yoongi hyung, tidak ada lagi RAMUAN!" kata Namjoon. 95Line di tambah Hoseok mengangguk

"dengar kan Kookie?" tanya Namjoon melihat maknaenya itu. Jungkook mengangguk imut

"iya hyung, kookie dengar kok. Tidak ada lagi ramuan ramuan. Kookie juga tidak mau ada ramuan ramuan lagi. Kookie kapok sama ramuan. Nanti Taetae hyung jadi ga sama Kookie lagi" kata Jungkook dengan polosnya. Mereka semua tertawa mendengar kata kata Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya BTS hidup bahagia tanpa ramuan. Happily ever after~~

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: This is LAST CHAP! Ini last chap sekaligus NamJin moment hehe. Maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan. Terima kasih yang udah baca fic ini, udah review, follows, maupun fav fic ini. terima kasih buat dukungan kalian hehe..

Di tunggu ya fic ku selanjutnyaa. Sarangahe~~


End file.
